Spy School
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Riku is kicked out of his gang and Sora saves him and introduces him to the world of spies. [Yaoi, AU] Complete!
1. Hey there!

**Spy School**

**Me: ::waving:: Hey and welcome to my first KH fanfic. To pre-warn people this is a yaoi fic, in other words a story about a gay couple. Plus it is an AU (Alternet Universe), so I hope you like it .**

**Riku: Yeah, with Sora and me.**

**Sora: Yay! I can't wait! Start already!**

**Me: Shoo, shoo. Yet me explain a few things first. Right;**

"..." **Conversation**

'...' **Thought**

**(...) Dreams/flashbacks**

**Sora and Riku: Hurry up!**

**Me: Okey dokie .**

* * *

**Chapter One**

(Two men standing kissing... the two men held apart by unknown men... the two men, dead at my feet. Blood pouring out of their necks... I look at my blood, covered hands. A dagger in one hand.)

He woke up from his nightmare. Well, it wasn't so much of a nightmare than a memory. A horrible memory. His body was covered in cold sweat. It was the fifth time this week he had had that same dream. Heshrugged away the unease in his stomach, and headed for a shower.

For this young boy the shower was release from all his troubles, like they were been washed away. Silver hair stuck to the boys face, and shampoo water ran down his smooth back. He finished his shower and started to get dress for the day.

Considering the boys past, he was doing pretty well for a 15-year-old orphan. He was in a gang that all other gangs feared. He was a key member in the organized group. He had speed and strength, which was needed in his line of work. He was an assassin. He really hated killing people, even though he knew about thirty different ways.

He slowly made is way to the gang's hideout. He was greeted with a lot of nasty glares.

"Yo." The silver haired boy, held his hand up to meet another member's hand. But no hand meet, his. He lowered his hand. "What's up?"

"You're what's up, Riku." Replied the most, scariest looking in the group. The leader.

"What do you mean, Ryo?"

"We've found a few things out about you." Ryo walked closer to Riku and grabbed his shirt. Riku didn't flinch. "That you have been lying to us."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Ryo spat on the ground. "You lied to us. You told us you were straight, but your not. Your gay."

Riku's eyes had widened slightly. "I am not. How dare you say that!"

"Don't lie." Ryo nodded his head at the rest of the group. Two of them came up to Riku and grabbed hold of Riku. The silver haired boy tried to struggle but his effort was pointless. "Yuki saw you, checking out some guy. So we searched your apartment last night." Riku eyes widened further. 'So that was why my house was a mess. Damnit.'

"We found a lot of evidence to prove that you are... gay." Ryo spat at Riku feet. "Your kind, make me sick." Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

"What the hell? I'm not gay, I swear. If I was gay, would I have help you kill that gay couple. Would I have killed them both with my own hands? Would I have gone it if I was gay?" Riku was desperate, but he tried to keep that out of his voice.

"Yes, you would have. Because you did." Ryo glared at the younger boy. "I guess I have to thank you for that. Less scum on this planet." Ryo opened the switchblade and walked closer to Riku. The silver haired youth tried to struggled. But still it was pointless. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack.

He stood there with his eyes firmly closed. The grip on his arms had left him and sounds of fighting could be heard. Slowly Riku opened one eye then another. A brunette boy about his age was pointing two handguns at the leader, Ryo, and at one of the other member that were still around. Everyone else seemed to have run away.

"Leave now!" The brunette's voice was gentle but it was commanding. The rest of the gang ran in fear, even they didn't have guns. The brunette boy turned around and smiled at Riku. The brunette's blue eyes sparkled. Riku was lost, he had never seen eyes that... hypnotic. He shook himself and tried not to stare. "Hey, there." The brunette waved.

"H- hey." He was nervous and he didn't really understand why.

"My name's Sora." Sora reached out his hand. Riku shaking the hand.

"My name's Riku."

The brunette laughed lightly. "I know."

"You know?" Riku gave Sora a what-do-you-mean look. "How?"

"Let me explain." Sora put his guns in their holsters. "Before I explain, we need to go somewhere more private."

"Why?"

"What I'm going to tell you is top-secret."

"Fine. We'll go back to my place."

"We can't."

Riku raising a silver eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Your apartment is been watched."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can't explain it here. Just trust me."

Riku held back a laugh. Trust him, he had only just met the guy. But something in those blue orbs told him that the brunette wouldn't do anything. "Okay. There a café just down the road."

Sora smiled brightly. "Alright. Lead the way."

They had arrived at the only café on Hearts Way. Riku was a bit miffed that this boy was hiding so much from him. He wanted to know the truth, the whole truth. The sat down in the conner away from anyone else.

"Okay. Explain now! How do you know everything?"

"I've been watching you for about three months now. That's how I knew that you were in trouble. That's also how I know your name."

Riku's eyes widen and he blushed slightly. He's been watching me non-stop for three months. That means he's seen everything. Oh fuck. "_Three _months?"

Sora lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to introduce myself earlier but, you were always with your gang, and I didn't have my guns till now."

"Why have you been watching me?" Riku was suspicious of this strange boy.

"We want you to join us."

"'We?' Join you? Stop being so vague. Spit it out already."

"Alright. I'm a spy, working for a man called 'Cid Kramer', who owns a spy school that I currently go to. I've been watching you for the past three months to see if you are liable to join us. You are, so I'm officially asking you to join us?" Sora had spoken fast. He was nervous, worried that the silver haired boy would accept or not.

Riku thought about it for a moment. "If I join, do I have to kill anyone?"

"No. We don't kill unless it is the last resort. We do injure a few people, but the guns are just for show, even though they do have bullets in them."

Riku thought about it for a bit more. What did he have to lose? Right now he had no life. If he accepted he would be safe, again. "Okay." Riku said grinning widely. "I'll join."

"YAY!" Sora jumped in his seat happily. "Right, first of all I have to meet up with two of the other members. I just hope they're there." Sora lifted up his arm, which had a watch on it. Riku look confuses at the watch. The brunette pushed a button and started to speak into the watch. "Hey Darkness. Light is ready for you." A few moments passed.

A smooth male voice came from the watch. "Hey, Light. Umm... Darkness is a little pre-occupied. Heartless is here, though."

"Again." Sora let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you alright for speaking normal?"

"Yeah, all clear this end. Where are you? Have you got the 'Alpha'?"

Sora looked up at Riku. "Yeah, he's here. I'm at the café on Hearts way."

"Alright, me and Yuffie, will meet you there."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, Sora. Just remind me to take it out on Cloud and Sephiroth."

"I will and I'll be joining you on that.."

"Right, we'll be there in ten minutes." Another voice was heard in the background. "Can you order Yuffie a chocolate milkshake?"

Sora chuckled. "Sure thing." Sora pressed another button and looked back to Riku, who still looked confused.

"What the hell was that?" Riku was in confused awe. He had never seen a watch like that.

"You'll get one of these," Sora said pointing at the watch. "When we get back to HQ."

"Alright." Riku smiled, cheerfully. He kind of felt safe with this brunette. "What was all the 'Darkness', 'Light' and 'Heartless' thing about? And what's the 'Alpha'?"

"The 'Alpha' is the surveillance target. So that would be you." Sora smiled. "'Heartless' and that are our codenames. We're put in to pairs and given a codename. Mine is Light. Squall and Yuffie, who I was just talking to, are Heartless. And Sephiroth and Cloud, who were supposed to be meeting me, are Darkness."

Riku was silence for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Where's your partner?"

"Hopefully he's sitting right in front of me." Sora said happily.

"Me? Why?" Asked Riku, curiously.

"Yeah. I've never had a partner, and the guy that runs the school, Cid, said that if you accepted then you could be my partner." Sora said while standing up. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah. Can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure thing." Smiled Sora. The brunette walked up to the counter to order the drinks. Riku was lost in his thoughts. He was going to be a spy, and Sora's partner. The brunette boy was very interesting. Riku was taken aback at the sudden outbursts of the boy. It was kind of like he had a split personality. He felt like he wanted to know every different side of Sora. He couldn't help but stare at the boy. The brunette had the most amazing eyes that Riku had ever seen. If Sora was to leave him, he would never forgot those bright, sparkling blue eyes.

Sora returned with a tray with four milkshakes. Just then a tall male brunette, with ivory skin and steel grey eyes, walked in. He was closely followed by a shorter female brunette with slightly sun kissed skin and dark brown eyes. The male looked around and spotted. Sora. "Sora." He waved.

"Hi, Squall." Sora waved for them to take a seat.

"Thanks, Sora." Said the brunette girl as she took her milkshake and sat down next to Riku. "Hi, I'm Yuffie. That's Squall." She said jerking her thumb at the male brunette.

Riku looked at her. "I'm Riku." Squall took the seat next to Sora across from Yuffie.

Yuffie laughed. "I know. I watched the videos." Riku's cheeks turned bright red, but this didn't stop Yuffie. "So I finally get to meet the one who poisoned little Sora's mind."

"Yuffie!" Sora stared wide eye at the girl. "Leave Riku alone."

"Okay, okay." She took a drink of her milkshake. "Mm... yummy."

Squall noticed there was one drink left. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora smiled. "No problem. Thought you might have wanted one." Sora started to drink his vanilla milkshake. Squall drank his strawberry milkshake, which was his favourite. It never ceased to amaze him how Sora knew he wanted one. Sort of like the kid was psychic.

They drank in a comfortable silence until a male voice was heard from Squall's watch. "Leeeooon."

Squall pressed a button and growled at the watch. "It's Squall, not Leon."

"Fine, Squall." Whined the voice. "You guys need to get back, to Uncle. Cid's went crazy."

"And who's, fault is that? "Stop whining, man. Squall let out a tired sigh. "We'll be back in about half an hour. Oh and Cloud, you owe me and Yuffie." Sora nudged Squall. "And Sora."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get here quick, okay?" Cloud pleaded.

"Alright." Squall pressed another button.

Riku looked confused, again. "Uncle?"

"That means HQ." Sora laughed. "Oh, Squall before we head back we need to go to Riku's to pick up his stuff."

"My stuff? Why?" This whole day was leaving his brain very tangled.

"If you want to that is. Sorry I just assumed you would be moving in. You could stay at your apartment, but you will still be watched by your gang and us. Remember I told you that someone else was watching your home? It was your gang." Inside Riku mind everything went click. He nodded for Sora to continue. "If you move in then you'll have all the privacy you want. It's sort of like a boarding school, well that what we tell out parents anyway."

"I see. I was wondering if any of you had parents?" Asked Riku.

"Not all of us do. Sephiroth, Cloud and Yuffie are all orphans. Squall and myself, see our parents during the holidays." Sora said, rather quickly. "But the spy school is my home."

"Ohh." Riku thought about moving in. What did he have to lose? "Alright then. I'll move in." Smiled Riku.

"Yay!" Sora jumped in his seat. "Fantastic. I have a partner and now no more videos."

Riku blushed. 'I hope they burn those videos.' He thought.

* * *

**Me: All done. ::cracks knuckles::**

**Sora: Good good.**

**Me: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review.**

**Riku: How long till the next chapter?**

**Me: Not long a just have to type it up.**

**Riku: ::staring at Sora:: Good, good.**


	2. Evil videos and magazines!

**Spy School**

**Me: Well I thought that went well.**

**Sora: Me too.**

**Riku: Why do you torture me, woman?**

**Me: You mean the cameras? They are there for a point. You'll see.**

**Riku: It better be a good point.**

**Me: (grinning) Oh it is! Just not in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Finally they had managed to get to Riku's apartment after a few... mishaps. Yuffie had been determined to she if Riku was naturally silver, even though she had seen the videos. In protest she said that she could see too well. Sora and Riku had to both tell her that he was, which made Riku blush again. In the end Squall had to hold her away, from Riku, until she gave up. Which was good for Riku, because as far as he knew striping in public was still an public offense.

"Nice digs." Stated Yuffie. "It looks nice in really live."

'Stupid cameras.' Thought Riku. "Is there anyone that hasn't watched the videos."

Yuffie thought this over. "No not really. Well apart from Sora, he watched it all live." She said pointing towards Sora, who cheeks had now reddened.

Riku looked at Sora, who was trying his best not to look at Riku. Something still bothered Riku about the videos. "Why did all of you have to see it? Why not just Sora?"

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Orders. Cid said we should so we could _understand_ you better by watching."

'Great.' Thought Riku sarcastically. Riku made his way to his bedroom and picked up a rather large suitcase. Riku started to pack his clothes. "So what do you guys do exactly?"

"Not a lot really." Yuffie put her hands behind her back. "We're kinda the good guys. We stop drug lords, slavery and stuff like that, but it's been pretty quiet."

"What do you do when you're not saving the world?" Riku went into the bathroom and got all his toiletry stuff.

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Chill out. There's nothing much we really can do. The latest thing to happen has been to get you."

Riku came out of the bathroom holding a lot of bottles, which he placed in the suitcase. "Do you like, have any special talents, or anything?"

"Oh yeah. We have to. I'm a ninja and thief. Leon here can use a gunblade, which is a bad ass sword with a gun. Sephiroth has a long, bad ass sword. And Cloud had a squareish bad ass sword." Said Yuffie, smiling brightly. Squall growled at the girl for using _that_ name.

"I guess you have a thing for 'bad ass swords'?" Yuffie nodded. "What about Sora?" Asked Riku.

Sora was leaning against the wall next to the window. "I've got my guns." Sora said sadly.

Riku raised a thin silver brow. "Do you not have any other talent?" Sora shook his head.

Yuffie spoke up. "Don't be silly Sora. Of course you do." Yuffie looked at Riku. "He can act really good, but normally Cid makes him watch all the surveillance stuff. Which to me is pretty weird considering that he's been there longer than any of us. Even though he is the youngest."

Riku looked over at Sora, who looked slightly depressed. "How old are you?"

Sora looked up at the mercury haired boy. "Fourteen. I'll be fifthteen in a couple of weeks."

Riku smiled. "Well then. I'm to be your partner now, so I won't let you get suck watching stupid surveillance stuff." Sora brightened up and smiled. The brunette eyes sparkled with happiness. 'What happening to me? Why do I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach.' Thought Riku.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah." Riku thought about what he would take to his new 'home'. "In that wardrobe there should be a rucksack, can you please out all the stuff, other that clothes, in there."

"Okay." Sora opened the wardrobe and Yuffie and Squall helped out.

Riku took the clothes from his wardrobe and out them in the suitcase and closed it.

Sora spotted some magazines that Sora thought Riku would want but just before he put it in the bag, he realized what was on the cover. "Umm... Riku."

'Oh no. I forgot.' Riku thought as he rushed to Sora and grabbed the Playgirl magazines and hid them behind his back. He laughed nervously. "I'll just put these in this bag."

Yuffie had spotted one that Riku had missed and started reading it. Sora and Squall both started reading too. Riku turned back around to help his new friends pack his stuff. His face immediately reddened and he froze on the spot. Yuffie looked up and saw Riku, she closed the magazine. "What? Don't be sooo embarrassed we all know that your gay. And it healthy for a boy your age to like this stuff." Yuffie waved the magazine. Squall took the magazine and started to read again.

Riku pointed to Squall. "I thought he was straight?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Nope. He's bi, but I'm not to sure about little Sora here." She ruffed Sora's spiky hair. He shooed her hands away.

"Riku, where did you get this?" Asked Squall lifting up the magazine. Yuffie and Sora gave Squall a quizzical look. "What? I've been looking for it." The two shrugged there shoulders and started to pack again.

'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Riku. 'A really long day.'

* * *

The four new friends made there way to the east end of town, where the Spy School was. The outside of the building, looked like an old fashioned boarding school, which is good if that's what you wanted it to look like. Riku had quite a few bags which him after he pack, so Yuffie, Squall and Sora offered to help. But after some slight complaining from Yuffie, she ended up carrying the smallest bag. They entered the huge building and could hear shouting from the end of the corridor.

"I guess Cid found out then." Said Yuffie as she walked into the Headmasters office.

"I can't believe the arrogance of both of you." Shouted a short plump man with chocolate coloured hair. He looked around and signaled for the rest to come in. "And leaving Sora, on his own." He continued to shout at a tall male with long silver hair and a shorter male with spiky blonde hair. The pair were holding hands, defiantly. Both males looked to be in there late teens.

There were two more people in the room that stayed quiet. Both were girls, the taller of the two had long brown hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a pink dress. The other looked longer and had auburn hair and violent coloured eyes. She was wearing a pink, strapped top over a white, strapped top and a short purple skirt. The taller of the two girls was giving the guy with the blonde spiky hair a weird sort of I-want-you look. The other was smiling brightly which made her look... innocent.

Riku looked at the two youths holding hands. 'That's probably Sephiroth and Cloud.' Thought Riku.

Squall coughed to get everyone attention. "You wanted to see us?"

"Oh yes." Cid turned to face everyone. "Since the event of today I will be forced to separate Cloud and Sephiroth." Cid signaled for the two girls, from behind him, to come forward. "These are my two beautiful daughters, Aeris and Kairi."

The taller of the two stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you all." She smiled sweetly to everyone apart from Sephiroth.

"Cloud, Aeris is to be your new partner."

Cloud's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me? No way!" Cloud hid behind Sephiroth. Aeris ran behind Sephiroth and was about to grab onto Cloud's arm.

Sephiroth stepped in her way. "He's mine." Sephiroth growled. Aeris pouted and looked at her father. She gave him her puppy-dog eyes that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Sephiroth move out the way, now." Cid said sternly.

Sephiroth grunted and moved to the side. Aeris jumped and grabbed onto Cloud, who whimpered quietly. "Sephy." Sephiroth looked at his poor boyfriend who was being held in a death grip and looked depressed.

"Right now. Sora I told you that you could have a partner." Cid pushed his younger daughter forward. "Sora, Kairi will be your new partner."

"But I thought... Riku was to be?" Sora asked confused. He really did want Riku to be his partner.

"Yes but since today's events and my girls wanting to join, you will be with Kairi."

Kairi walked up to Sora and giggle and held out her hand. "Hi."

Sora shook the hand. "Hey."

Sephiroth looked over at the other silver haired youth. He reminded him of someone, but who was it?

"Sephiroth, Riku will be your new partner." Cid lifted up a file from his desk. "I have reorganized the codenames. Sora, Kairi you will still be Light. Sephiroth, Riku you will still be Darkness. And Cloud, Aeris you will be Destiny."

Cloud snorted. "Who made up that name?"

"Aeris." Said Cid smiling at Aeris. Aeris smiled brightly back. "I want you all, in the next couple of hours, to get to know your partner. Dismissed." Everyone left the room apart from Squall and Yuffie. "Ahh, yes. I want to talk to you two about a new drug lord."

* * *

Riku, with the help of Sephiroth was sitting in his new room unpacking his stuff. Sephiroth was sitting on the bed, looking bored. Riku tried to start a conversation. "So, how long have you and Cloud been together?"

Sephiroth smiled a little. "Almost two years. It's our anniversary on Sora's birthday."

"A least you'll never forget when it is."

"Yeah."

"So, what were you and Cloud doing when Sora called you?"

Sephiroth's smile widened. "Having sex."

Riku gave Sephiroth a curious look. "You're very blunt, aren't you?" Asked Riku while putting some of his clothes in a drawer.

Sephiroth nodded his head. "Yip. You learn quick." Riku just shrugged his shoulder. Sephiroth watched Riku for a little while. He was trying to figure out who the boy reminded him of. 'Maybe he knows Ansem?' Thought Sephiroth. "Hey Riku, by any chance would you know a guy called Ansem?"

Riku stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Y-yeah. Why do you know him?" Riku asked nervously.

"Yeah. He was my dad."

Riku eyes widened in shock. "Really? Cuz he's my dad too." Now it was Sephiroth's turn to be shocked. Both youth stayed quiet and just looked at each other. 'He does look a bit like dad.' Thought Sephiroth and Riku. They both snapped out of their thoughts, questions on both their minds. "When was the last time you had seen him?" Asked Riku.

"About a year ago. He came here and told me he had been searching for me. He told me who he was and that I was his son. I didn't believe so we got a test done and it proved that he was telling the truth."

"Do you know were he is?" Asked Riku desperately.

Sephiroth nodded sadly. "He's dead, Riku. Big car crash, he died on impact." Riku stood there in shock. He had wanted to see Ansem again. "When was the last time you saw him?" Asked Sephiroth.

"About a year and a half ago. He came and found me when I was in a gang fight. He told me the whole story about my mum and that he had been searching for me and another. He bought the apartment I was in. He really helped me out a lot." Riku let out a sad sigh. "I guess that makes us brothers then." Joked Riku.

"Yeah." Said Sephiroth. "If you think about it then it was kind of obvious. I mean the whole silver hair and emerald eyes thing. There's not a lot of people like us, you know?" Riku nodded and went back to unpacking his stuff. "You want help?"

"Yeah can you put all the things in that bag," Riku pointed to the rucksack. "In the wardrobe."

Sephiroth did as he was asked. He stopped when he found a magazine. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku turned around and saw Sephiroth holding one of his Playgirl magazines. He blushed. 'Stupid videos. Stupid magazines. How do I get myself into these situations.'

"Don't worry I've got this one already." Said Sephiroth. "Hey has Leon seen these?"

"He saw that I had them. Why do you ask?"

"He's been looking for them for ages, but the shop is always sold out by the time he gets there." Said Sephiroth smirking.

"I guess that has something to do with you?" Asked Riku.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yip. Cloud and me buy them all. It a tradition that we've managed to keep going for about six months." Sephiroth smiled brightly.

"You're evil. You know that right?"

Sephiroth nodded. "You said something about our mother. What did he say she was like? I only know her name."

A ghost smile went across Riku's face. "He showed me a picture of her. She was very beautiful. Long, wavy light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She died after giving birth to me. Ansem, because of family problems wasn't there at the time and didn't know what had happened. He told me that he was searching for another as well as me. I guess he found you."

Sephiroth nodded. "By any chance was her name 'Sofia'?" Riku nodded. Sephiroth stood up, walking towards Riku. He hugged the shorted male. "So you really are my brother. It's nice to have family that won't leave me."

Riku was a bit shocked but hugged back. "Same here." Sephiroth released Riku and continued to help with his unpacking. Riku went back to unpack the rest of his clothes.

"Don't about the magazines." Teased Sephiroth. "It's only natural."

"It's embarrassing when people see them, though. You're not the first person. Yuffie, Sora and Squall saw them when I was packing."

Sephiroth laughed. "You poor boy. First you find out about the cameras then you get caught with naughty pictures." Sephiroth controlled his laugher. "Since we're talking about your sexual orientation, who do you like better Sora or Leon? Cuz you're not getting Cloud he's all mine!"

Riku waved his hand dismissal. "I don't want Cloud, I'm not into blondes. Anyway I don't think Squall likes that name."

"So he's not here to complain, is he?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not."

"Anyway, if you don't like blonde then that means you like brunettes, right? Which one Sora or Leon?"

"You can't ask me that. I don't even know them that well."

Sephiroth crossed his arms. "So? Looks then. Which one do you like the look of more?"

"Your really want me to tell you?" Riku raised a silver brow. Sephiroth nodded. "Alright. I like Sora. He's... damn I can't describe what he is. He's nice to talk to. He's friendly and open. I don't really know what it is but I really like him."

Sephiroth looked stunned at the other youth. "Wow. Sounds like someone has a big crush, or maybe a bit more than that."

Riku shook his head. "I don't think I could do anything about it though. I don't even know if he likes guys. Do you know?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nope. None of us know. But he's still young, give him time he'll figure it out on his own." Riku nodded and put the last pair of trousers in the drawer.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that took so long. I had bought Manga books and I couldn't drag myself away from them till I had finished.**

**Sora: Which ones did you buy?**

**Me: FAKE volumes 4, 5 & 6.**

**Riku: Aren't you a tiny bit obsessed with the whole gay/yaoi/shonen-ai stuff?**

**Me: ::nodding:: Yip. I am indeed. Review please. Make me happy.**


	3. Poor Sora

**Spy School**

**Me: Yo! I so happy you like my story so far.**

**Riku: Stop bouncing around the place then. People want more so start typing damnit.**

**Me: Touchy, aren't we? Okay.**

**Riku: No more torture.**

**Me: Well for you anyway.**

**Sore: What's that mean?**

**Me: (patting Sora) You'll see. You'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Riku made his way towards Sora's room hoping that the brunette was there. Sephiroth was currently with Cloud, or trying to be with Cloud, so that left Riku on his own. He really did want to see the friendly boy. Hopefully he would get to become better friends with him. Riku rounded a conner and saw Sora and Kairi walking down the corridor.

"Hey!" Waved Riku.

"Hi." Replied Sora, smiling brightly. Kairi pulled a small fake smile. 'What's her problem?' Thought Riku.

"I saw wondering if it was okay if I hang out with you?"

Sora nodded quickly. "Yeah sure. I was going to get you. We were going to go to the ice cream shop."

"Sounds great." Smiled Riku.

The walked down the corridor past Cid's office. Just before they were about to leave Cid poked his head out of his office. "Ahh, Sora. I need to speak with you." Sora walked back to the office, Kairi following him. "Alone." Kairi stopped and Sora entered the office.

Kairi quickly turned on her heels and face the silver haired youth. "Sora's mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Riku raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you like Sora. Well you won't win. Sora's straight."

"I never say I did like Sora. I do like him but not in that way." Lied Riku.

"Yeah right." Kairi said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"You don't even know me. So shut the hell up." Riku said his face mere centimeters away from hers.

"Well, I know one thing. I don't like you." Kairi glared at the taller youth.

"I don't like you either, you spoilt bitch." Kairi was about to slap Riku across the face when a door slammed behind Kairi. She turned and saw Sora. "Sora?"

Kairi turned around and faced Sora. "What happened? Tell me."

Sora took off, running towards his room. Riku instinctively ran after the younger boy. Kairi ran after Riku. If he was going with Sora then so was she. Sora got to his room and slammed the door shut and locked it. He sat down with his back against the door. The brunette pulled his legs up to his chest and cried into his knees. Riku reached the door and Kairi arrived not much later.

Riku knocked softly on the door. "Sora. Are you okay? You don't need to tell me what happened, just I want to know if you're okay?"

Kairi pushed Riku out of the way, and knock hard on the door. "Sora. Let me in. You know you want to." She wined.

Sora, from behind the door stood up and unlocked the door. He opened it and face them. Kairi had a smug look on her face and was about to walk in, but Sora grabbed Riku shirt and pulled him in. Sora slammed the door and Kairi hit her face on the wood. She began to hit the door, furiously. "Sora. Let me in now!" Screeched Kairi.

From in side the room, Riku stood there a little surprised. Sora stood with his back against the door crying, silently. 'He looks so sad. I hope he doesn't mind if I...' Riku walked up to Sora and hugged him. He held the boy as close as possible. Sora clung to Riku for dear life. "It's okay to cry, Sora. I'm here for you." Sora let out a pain stricken cry, into Riku's shoulder. Riku rubbed circles into the brunette's back.

"My... m-my..." Mumbled Sora, trying to hold back tears.

"Take a deep breath." Said Riku, still rubbing Sora's back.

Sora took in a deep breath. "My parents. They're dead."

Riku stopped rubbing Sora's back for a moment. 'Dead. How?' Thought Riku. "What happened?" Asked Riku, rubbing the younger boys back again.

"Cid told me it was... Yuffie and Squall. But I know he's lying."

Outside the door voices could be heard. Sora and Riku walked up to the door and listened. Kairi's voice came in loud and clear. "Do you what's happened?"

"If Sora hasn't told you then it's not my place to say." Said a female voice. Yuffie. There was a knock at the door. "Sora? It's Yuffie and Squall, do you mind if we come in?"

Sora looked at Riku. "Could you let them in. I don't want Kairi to see me or get in." The silver haired youth nodded and unlocked the door and opened it. He signaled for Yuffie and Squall to come in.

Kairi huffed and began to walk in. "I'm coming in too." She placed her foot in the door so that it couldn't close. She spotted Sora sitting on his bed. "Oh Sora. What's wrong?"

Sora just looked at Riku. Riku understood the meaning with out words. "Kairi, go away or I'll stand on your foot."

"You wouldn't her a girl." Said Kairi, smugly.

"You're right but you're not a girl." Riku stood on her foot and closed the door. He locked it. Kairi banged her fist on the door shouted abuse towards Riku. Riku just walked back towards Sora.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. Cid told us that he told you what happened. I'm so sorry."

Sora waved his hand in dismissal. Tears had stopped flowing down his sun kissed cheeks. "Please tell me what _really_ happened?"

Yuffie looked confused. "I thought Cid had told you?"

"Cid told me that you had told them who I was, and they killed my parents."

"What? That lying bastard, I'm going to kill him." Yuffie was about to storm out the door but Squall put his arm out to stop her.

"Sora wants to know what really happened. Kill Cid later, he can wait."

Yuffie nodded and turned back to Sora. "Okay, Cid had sent Squall and me to take some footage of a supposed drug dealer. But when we got there it was totally not what we were expecting."

* * *

(Flashback)

Yuffie and Squall ducked down behind wooden crates that were just outside the warehouse they had to get into. Yuffie and tried to seduce the guard but had had no luck. "You're turn to try." Said Yuffie to Squall.

"I hate doing this. It's so demeaning."

"Live with it." Yuffie pushed Squall out from behind the crates. "And remember to shake that ass."

Squall slightly shook his head. He walked towards the guard, slightly swaying his hips. "Hi." Said Squall in a seductive voice.

"Hello there." Said the guard, eyeing Squall from head to toe.

"I was wondering if you could help me? See I've lost my way." Said Squall wrapping a strand of hair around his finger.

Yuffie just about managed to hold in her laughter. She stepped out the other side from behind the crates. The brunette made her way past the guard, thanks to Squall, and gave him a wink and walked into the building. Yuffie pulled a small map out of her pocket a looked at it. Checking her surroundings she made her way down a corridor. She passed a quite a few window less door but stopped at the one with a window. She peered inside and saw two adults blindfolded and handcuffed, back-to-back. Yuffie's eyes widen in realisation for who the people were. She turned her head at voices that were heading her way. Yuffie quickly jumped behind a crate and listened to the smartly dressed men.

"The boy hasn't turned up with the money. What should we do now, boss?" Said a short skinny man with brown hair. He was holding a rather big gun.

"Kill them." Said taller man, with a Spanish, accent. The short of the two opened the door and the sound of gunshots and screams of pain could be heard. Yuffie had to hold her self back. The men walked away leaving the door open wide. Yuffie walked slowly towards the door. Her eyes widened in fear and she stood froze at the door. It was so difficult to tell the difference between them. Both bodies were full of bullets. Blood ran out of them through the holes and straining the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran as fast as possible out the warehouse. She didn't stop running after she was out the door. Squall, who was still standing with the guard, saw Yuffie and was about to run after her.

The guard quickly grabbed his arm. "Where do you think your going sweet cheeks?" Squall punched the guy square in the jaw and ran after his ninja friend. When he caught up with her, tears were running freely down her face. He pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair. She hugged back tightly crying loudly into Squall's chest. Squall was slightly confused. What could have happened to make her react like this? The whole time Squall had known Yuffie he had never once seen her cry. So right now was a very big shock to him.

"Yuffie." Said Squall, soothingly. "What happened?"

"Oh God. It was Sora's parents. That asshole lied to us. He lied."

Squall pull away from Yuffie to look at her in the eye. "I don't understand."

"Cid lied to us." Yuffie pointed back towards the warehouse. "Sora's parents were in there. They were tied up and blindfolded. Some guys came and shot them. They're dead. Sora's parents are dead." Yuffie said wrapping her arms around Squall neck and crying into his shoulder. Squall lifted her up and headed back to the school. 'Cid will pay for this.' Thought Squall.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Yuffie was on her knees, crying. She wiped away the tears quickly. Sora couldn't stand to see his friend so upset. Sora flung his self onto Yuffie and hugged her. "It's not your fault."

Yuffie hugged back. "Thanks, Sora." She lifted up her up to look at the younger brunette. "I'm sorry about that." She said wiping away her tears.

"Everyone's allowed to cry." Said Sora, loosening his grip. Yuffie stood up and pulled Sora up. "I want to know something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Yuffie.

"What did Squall have to do to keep the guard 'busy'?" Asked Sora with a curious smile.

Yuffie laughed. "I would like to know that too." She turned to face the icily brunette, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Please, tell us." Squall mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry Squall. I didn't catch that." Said Yuffie teasingly.

"I had to let him touch my bum." Squall said coldly. He looked like he was anger, but it only showed in his eyes. "I need about three showers and disinfectant for my clothes."

"Awww, poor Squall." Yuffie walked up to Squall. "Not your type? I thought he was?" Squall growled at Yuffie. He knew she was only teasing. He hoped she was only teasing.

Sora smiled slightly at his two friends antics. He thought about his parents. He saw them every weekend. Even if he didn't live with them didn't mean that he didn't love them or missed them. Now it would be like a weekday, everyday. Sora heart tightened at the thought of never seeing them again, and he unconsciously clutched his heart. 'I wish I had told them the truth.' Thought Sora.

Riku was watching the younger boy. He noticed the pained look in his eyes. He saw Sora clutch his heart. Riku coughed to get Yuffie and Squall attention. They both turned to look at Riku, who nodded towards Sora. They both understood straight away. "Sora." Said Squall. Sora looked up at the older brunette. "Yuffie and me are going to go now, okay?" Sora nodded. His throat was dry. Tear stung the back of his eyes. He felt that if he spoke that they would fall. "If you need anything we're here. All of us." Sora smiled slightly and nodded. Yuffie opened the door and left with Squall. No one could be heard from outside. 'Kairi must have left.' Thought Riku. He looked at Sora, who was desperately trying not to cry. Riku's stomach twisted at the pain, sorrow filled look on the brunette's face. Riku bit his lip. 'I hope he doesn't mind...' Riku walked up to Sora and wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders. "You should take your own advice. It's okay to cry." Sora wrapped his arms tightly around the silver haired youth. He cried into Riku's shoulder, re-soaking it. Riku moved over to the bed and sat down and pulled Sora onto his lap and rubbed his back.

"R-riku?" Stuttered Sora.

"Yeah?" Replied Riku.

"Would you mind... staying over?" Asked Sora shyly.

"If you want me to, I'll stay." Sora nodded into Riku's shoulder. Riku kicked off his shoes and removed Sora's, as the brunette held onto his neck. Riku lay back on the bed, and Sora moved to curl up again Riku's chest. Riku pulled Sora closer to himself and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep, okay?" Sora nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Riku." Said Sora sleepily.

* * *

**Me: Is it just me or was that so cute.**

**Riku: That was really cute, but why the hell did it take you so long?**

**Me: I don't know. I really don't know. **

**Sora: Please tell me something happens with Riku and me? In the bed?**

**Me: Well... no (turning to Riku). Don't shout at me. It's 1:20am. I need my bed. Night all. Please review (Yawn).**


	4. Mission 1

**Spy School**

**Me: I would like to thank Riku's Heartless Angel, Tifas-love90, DarkangelWings1324 and Omega Weapon for there reviews. Thanks you so much, warm fuzzies all round. I' m sorry if I missed anyone out. **

**Sora: You should put in some stuff with Riku and me.**

**Me: Look, I know you' re a little horny at the moment, with being so close to Riku and all, but that doesn't mean I'll fall and make myself write any smut.**

**Riku: Please just put a little bit in at least.**

**Me: Maybe later. Not right now.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

(Riku swam back to shore and grabbed his towel. Sora came walking down the beach, holding a towel, wearing his swimming shorts. Sora walked up to Riku with a sexy little smirk. Riku looked at him confused. "Sora?"

Sora didn't reply he just dropped his towel and took Riku's hand. He started walking away from the beach pulled Riku with him. "Sora?"

The pair walked towards the waterfall that had a shallow pool and had bushes and tree around it. Sora pushed some bushes away with his spare hand and walked into the bushes. Riku got pulled though. There was a tunnel in the stone, wall. Sora continued to walk until he got to a sort of stone room. Large stones were half hidden under the sandy ground. The ceiling had tree and plant roots hanging down. The walls had white drawings all over them. There was an old fashioned door with no handle at the opposite end of the room from Sora and Riku.

Sora let go Riku's hand and turned around. The brunette pushed Riku so his back was against the wall. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the silver haired youths. Riku was momentarily frozen on the spot. Sora's hand pressed against the cloth over Riku's groin. Riku moaned. Sora pressed harder with his hand as the other pulled at Riku's neck to kiss him, roughly. Sora released Riku's neck but continued to kiss him. Sora used both his hands and slid them into Riku's swimming shorts. He broke the kiss. "Sora, what are you doing?" Asked Riku.

Sora didn't reply and leaned in to kiss Riku again. One of his hands wrapped around Riku's member as the other slowly sliding the swimming short off of the silver haired youths hips. Sora broke the kiss and kneeled down in front of Riku's member. He imminently wrapped his mouth around the tip of the silver youths arousal. He licked the under side of Riku. "Ahhh!"

Riku leaned back against the wall and tangled his fingers in Sora's soft brown hair. Sora slid his tongue in the slit of Riku's ever growing erection. The brunette encased the member and began to suck. He bobbed his head up and down, tightening his lips. Riku moaned and thrust his hips forward. Sora continued to suck on Riku. "Sora! I'm going to..." Moaned Riku.)

Riku woke up and looked at the boy lying in his arm. He was about to fall asleep again when he realized that he had an erection. 'Damn dream.' Riku's mind growled. Riku slowly got up carefully lifting Sora off his arm. 'I glad your still asleep. I don't know how I would have been able to cover this up.' Riku went in search for a towel and found one in Sora's cupboard. He walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower. He striped and stepped into the when it was at a hot enough temperature. Riku fisted his erection began to pump himself.

"Mmm." He bit his own lip, remembering that Sora was in the next room. He continued to stroke himself as images from his dream came into his mind. Riku growled as he came on the shower wall. He angled the showerhead to wash away his essence. Riku used a bit of Sora's shampoo and conditioner. 'I hope he doesn't mind.'

Riku finished off his shower and dried off. He out the clothes he took off back on. Riku walked through to the bedroom while drying his hair with a towel. When Riku entered the bedroom he saw Sora sitting up rubbing his eyes, sleepily. "Good, morning." Said Riku.

Sora just grunted and climbing out of bed. Riku chuckled. "I guess you're not a morning person, huh? I hope don't mind but I used some of your shampoo and that?" Asked Riku.

"I don't mind. Thanks by the way." Said Sora looking for clean clothes in his wardrobe.

"What for?" Asked Riku, slightly confused.

"For staying with me and all that." Said Sora grabbing and pair of trousers and turning around.

Riku walked up to Sora and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. That what friends do, right?" Sora nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"I can't believe you sometimes!" Shouted Yuffie. "I could kill you right now! I really could!"

"Quieten down, Yuffie." Said Cid calmly.

"Quieten down? Not in your lifetime. You're an asshole. You know that?"

"It was not my fault." Replied Cid.

Yuffie snorted. "Yeah, right." Said Yuffie sarcastically. "So it just wasn't your fault that Sora's parents were killed." Cid didn't reply. "Ahh! There's no point arguing with you." Yuffie threw her arms in the air then crossed them over her chest. "Asshole."

Just then Sephiroth, Cloud, Aeris, Kairi, Sora and Riku entered Cid's office. "I'm glad you're here. Now we can get some real work done." Said Cid. Everyone took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Cid's desk. "Right now. You all know what's happened?" Everyone nodded. "We will need all teams today, apart from Sora and Kairi. You both have the day off today." Cid pointed at the door and looked at Sora.

Sora stood up and Riku stood up with him and placed his hand on the brunette' s shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" Asked Riku concerned.

Sora placed his hand on Riku's, and smiled. "I'll be okay." Riku smiled back and sat back down. Sora and Kairi left the room.

"Okay what the hell is all this about?" Questioned Yuffie.

Cid cleared his throat. "The group that killed Sora's parents have, made a move. They've kidnapped the Mayor and the higher authorities have asked for my help."

"Oh so we're only to make a move when some big shot gets kidnapped." Said Yuffie, angrily.

"Be quiet, Yuffie." Replied Cid. "It is our job to rescue the Mayor and let the authorities get the kidnappers." Cid stood up from his seat holding six files. He handed a file to each person. "In each of your files is the details for your mission. Since Riku and Yuffie are the smallest you will be in one team. You'll be the 'Darkness' team. Sephiroth and Squall you'll be together and will be the 'Heartless' team. The aim for this is to save the Mayor with as little casualties as possible." Cid walked back to his seat and sat down. "Yuffie and Riku, you are the 'Plumbers' and you will enter thought entrance A. Sephiroth, Squall, Cloud and Aeris you will be entering from entrance B. Squall will be driving the helicopter, since he is the only one that can drive it with out crashing." Cid glared and Sephiroth and Cloud, who both looked at each other, smirking. "Aeris and Cloud, you will be 'Bugging' all the rooms on the top floor. Sephiroth and Squall, your job is to get the Mayor out of there, unharmed, and to return to the helicopter and wait for the rest of your teammates before leaving the building and returning here, with the Mayor."

Yuffie but her hand in the air, and Cid nodded for her to speak. "One question. What exactly are Riku and me to do?"

Cid sighed. "You are to open the door on the roof so that the rest can get in. Then you just have to wait it out until everyone is back. Use your watches to communicate. That's what they are there for. Move out!"

Everyone stood up and left the room. Riku tapped Yuffie on the shoulder when the rest had left. "What the hell was he talking about?" Riku asked, confusion written all over his face.

Yuffie smiled at him. "You don't know the lingo, do you?" Riku shook his head. "Okay then. Well we're the plumbers, which are people that are responsible for break-ins. In this case we have to break in through the air vent, make our way through the building to the roof and open the door. Cloud and Aeris have to bug the place, which is to leave special devices to listen in to their conversations."

"Ohhh. It all sounds so much more simpler now." Riku thought about this for a moment as they watched to a storeroom. "Why didn't he just say that in the first place?" Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

They had successfully completed the mission and were now all in the helicopter on there way back to the school. Riku sat in a seat next to the window, lost in thought. Sephiroth sat beside him and was sending death glares to Aeris, who was sitting beside Cloud, in front of the silver haired youth. Yuffie sat beside Sephiroth, and the Mayor sat beside Aeris. Squall was driving trying not to thing about all the not-needed-to-know information Sephiroth had told Squall about his and Cloud's relationship. When driving a vehicle he really didn't wan to think about his two friends in bondage.

Sephiroth stopped his death glare to look at his younger sibling. "You okay?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A mischievous smirk adorned the older youths face. "I heard you spent the night in Sora's room. You have fun?"

Riku turned to face Sephiroth. "Nothing happened."

"That's good to hear. Well I mean, cause of the circumstances. If you had took advantage of him then you would have Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and me all on you like a ton of bricks. He's like a little brother to all of us."

"I know that. I' m not like that. I would never take advantage of someone." Riku glanced out of the window again. "Even if it did feel nice being able to hold him like that."

"How does he make you feel?" Questioned Sephiroth, in a serious tone.

"I'm not really sure. But I know one thing I don't want him to feel like that again. I don' t like see him cry, not because boys are not supposed to, but because I don' t want him to be sad, you know?"

Riku looked at Sephiroth inclining his head.

Sephiroth nodded. "I know." He smiled slightly. "That's kind of how I feel towards Cloud, apart from I know I love him." He leaned over and whispered into Riku's ear. "But don't him that."

Riku looked confused. "Why not?"

"I'm the dominant one. I'm not supposed to show my emotions."

"That's just stupid. Then he'll never realize that you do love him. He might even run off with someone else."

"Cloud won't do that to me, would he?" Riku shrugged his shoulders. Sephiroth was about to tap Cloud's shoulder when Aeris turned her head and growled at him. He pulled his hand back.

"Poor Sephiroth. Lost his boyfriend to a bimbo." Said Yuffie, who had listened into the whole conversation. Sephiroth stared at the back of the blonde's head. He didn't notice the mischievous look and the wink that passed between Yuffie and Riku.

"We're here." Said Squall voice through the speakers. The helicopter landed and everyone got out. Squall and Yuffie took the Mayor to see Cid. The rest walked into the building.

"Cloud." Said Sephiroth in an unusual quiet voice.

Cloud looked confused at his boyfriend. "What is it, baby?" Asked Cloud concerned.

"You know I love you, right?" Cloud smiled and nodded his head. "So you would run off with anyone else, would you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. What made you think I would?" Sephiroth looked at Riku, who tried to look as innocent as possible. "I see." Cloud pulled the taller silver youth into a sweet little kiss. "I would never leave you. I love you're sorry ass too much."

Yuffie and Squall came back and stood with there friends. "So what did I miss?" Yuffie asked Riku.

"Sephiroth figured out that we were only playing with him."

Sephiroth growled and rounded on the two shorter teens. "I'm going to get you for getting me all worried like that." Yuffie 'eked' and the two ran behind Cloud.

"We were just proving that there was feelings in that thick head of yours." Said Yuffie. Sephiroth growled at her and chase her from behind Cloud. Riku stood still behind Cloud smiling sweetly. Sephiroth growled at him too and chased the pair around the building.

* * *

**Me: That took a while.**

**Riku: Yeah.**

**Sora: Is that the best you can do? I thought Riku and me would have got it on?**

**Me: Nope. You know I would have thought Riku would have been the one to say that.**

**Sora: Wells he's not. I did. I want smut.**

**Me: Shh your mouth. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Riku: Review please.**

**Me: Yip, yip.**


	5. Pretty Tree

**Spy School**

**Me: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I LOVED THEM ALL!**

**Sora & Riku: ::covering their ears:: Stop shouting.**

**Me: ::whispering:: Sorry.**

**Riku: That's much better.**

**Me: Anyway... BehindGreenEyes (did I spell it right?) I would like to thank you for your idea and I hope you don't mind if I use it in this chapter, after alternating it a bit.**

**Sora: What idea?**

**Me: I'm not telling. You have to read to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Riku was walking around the school trying to find the back garden that Sephiroth had told him about. It had sounded nice with a huge tree in the center with swings around it. Riku sighed and leaned against the wall. So far he had spend half an hour trying to find it. 'Maybe Sephiroth was lying.' He thought as he pushed himself off the wall. He started walking again not really paying attention to where he was going. 'I wonder where Sora is. I've not seen him since yesterday when I had slept over.' Riku sighed at looked up.

In front of him was door he hadn't ever seen before. He pushed it and looked in what he thought was a room, but instead was the garden. 'So he wasn't lying.' Sephiroth had told him that there was a tree that none of them had tried to climb because the branches were too high. At the moment the tree was covered in little pink and white blossoms. He closed the door behind himself and walked up to the tree. 'I bet I could climb it.' Riku walked back to the door and ran full speed to the tree and at the last minute bent his knees and jumped. He latched onto a branch and pulled himself up. 'Not as hard as I thought.' Swiftly the silver haired youth climbed the tree.

He stopped when he heard a rustling. It wasn't the rustling of leaves or branches but of clothing. "Anyone there?" Shouted Riku up the tree. No response. Riku shrugged and continued to climb up. He stopped again when he saw a leg with red clothing dangling over a branch. Slowly Riku reached the leg. When he was at the same height as the person with the leg he smiled. Sora was lying on a branch with his hands behind his head, sleeping. Riku sat in the branch next to him and waited for the brunette to waken up.

After Riku sat down Sora slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't really been sleeping. He smiled brightly as Riku turned to face him. "Come here often." Asked Riku, smiling back.

Sora laughed. "All the time. It's my favourite place. No one ever comes up here. Well, except you."

The pair looked outwards at the branches and the town beyond. "So how did you get up here?" Asked Riku.

"Ran and jump. You?"

"Same. Why has no one else come up here? It's beautiful." Said Riku, admiring the public park that could be seen through the branches. The sun was high in the sky and cast it's light on the flowers to turn the whole world into a pink haze.

"They had tried but had given up. While they were on the swings I would try to get up here. It took me a while at first but after a few weeks and a few scratches I could get up without hurt myself. I've been coming up here ever since." Sora sighed. "It's so peace, and it smells nice too."

Riku breathed in deeply. "Your right. What kind of tree is this?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure." The two sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying the view and each other's presence. Slowly the pair nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in the hallway with his arm possessively around Cloud. Squall was leaning against the wall arms across his chest. Yuffie stood beside him. Aeris was standing beside Cloud, glared dagger at Sephiroth. They were all talking about Riku and Sora's 'friendship'.

"I think we should make Sora jealous." Suggested Yuffie.

"Why Sora?" Asked Cloud.

Sephiroth smiled. "Riku has feelings for Sora but I'm not too sure how Sora feels about Riku."

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. If we made Sora jealous over Riku then we will know that there is a chance for them both. Which would make Riku happy and keep Sora from getting stuck in Kairi's claws."

Sephiroth and Cloud nodded. "So who going to make him jealous?" Asked Cloud.

"Well it can be you two." Said Yuffie nodding her head at the couple. "And it can't be me."

Squall looked up at her. "Why can't it be you?"

"Because I'm a girl. Sora knows that Riku is gay so if I started to flirt with him it wouldn't really work out. So it has to be you."

"Great." Said Squall sarcastically.

Aeris finally zoned into what had been said about her sister. "You make Kairi sound like she's evil."

Sephiroth snorted. "She is, but she isn't as much as a bimbo as you."

Aeris's eyes widened in shock, "I am not a bimbo."

Cloud sighed and faced Aeris, holding on to Sephiroth's hand. "You are. Can't you see that no matter how hard you try I will never like you, for one thing, you're a girl and second of all, I'm with Sephy, and no one can take me away from him."

Sephiroth and Yuffie both grinned at Cloud. "Go, baby." Said Sephiroth squeezing Cloud's hand a little. Cloud smiled back at them both. Aeris was fuming. If she were a cartoon character smoke would have been coming out of her ears. 'Why did I like him again?' Thought Aeris. She looked Cloud up and down, looking at inch of him. She smiled. 'That's why.' Aeris slowly began to zone out and go into a little dreamland of her own.

* * *

(Aeris's Daydream)

Cloud and Aeris stood close together in a closet, finding. Cloud lifted up his hand and stroked Aeris's cheek. "I wish we could be together." Said Aeris.

Cloud sighed, still stroking her cheek. "I wish that too, but you know Sephiroth. If I ever told him about us then he would hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you." Said Cloud.

Aeris sighed and leaned into Cloud. Their lips meet, briefly. "If you can get away from him tonight. I will wait up for you."

Cloud smiled lovingly at her. "I will come. I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Aeris, sweetly.

* * *

Aeris came out of her daydream with a small smile on her face. 'If at first you don't succeed then try, try and try again.' She thought, sighing. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards one end of the hallway, were they all heard thundering footsteps. The footsteps quietened down when the owner came into view. Kairi stormed down the hall and stopped in front of everyone. Aeris smiled at her younger sibling. "Hi, Kairi."

Kairi waved slightly. "Have you seen Sora?" Aeris shook her head.

"I bet he's with Riku." Said Yuffie.

Kairi glared at the ninja. "Sora's not like, that."

"Who says I meant it like that. Maybe I was just says that as in they were hang out. You know, like friends?" Said Yuffie.

Kairi narrowed her eyes more at Yuffie. "That's not what you were thinking."

"Yeah your right. It wasn't." Said Yuffie smiling to her self.

Sephiroth had a smirk across his face. "If Sora wants to screw, or be screwed by, Riku then that's fine."

Aeris sighed. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

Sephiroth nodded and smiled. "Yes. Yes I do."

Kairi glared at Sephiroth. "He can't. He's not allowed to. You and Cloud should even be together. Daddy said so."

Sephiroth glared back and the short red head. "What if we were to kill your 'daddy'?"

"You wouldn't dare. You would have no where to live."

"Cloud could stay with me." Said Aeris, while looking at Cloud with a glazed over eyes.

Cloud made a disgusted noise and moved closer to Sephiroth, who smiled at his lover. "We can survive without Cid." Said Sephiroth glaring at Kairi.

"Where would you live?" Said Kairi.

Sephiroth was about to speak when Squall firm voice was heard. "They can live with me."

Everyone turned to face the brunette, who was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. Cloud tilted his head to the side. "You mean it?" The blonde asked.

Squall nodded and looked up. "I wouldn't want my friends to live on the streets while I was living in the lap of luxury."

Sephiroth broke from Cloud and walked over to Squall. The silver haired youth pulled the brunette into a hug. "You don't know how much I love you right now." Sephiroth stepped back. "Us a friend, strictly speaking." Squall nodded. Sephiroth smiled and walked back to Cloud and intertwined their fingers. Cloud had a happy smile on his face with a little bit of mischief included.

Kairi was still a little bit annoyed at Sephiroth but she still didn't know where Sora was? 'He better not be with Riku.' She thought. "So... have any of you seen Sora?"

All of them but Sephiroth shook their heads. "I haven't seen him but I saw Riku. He was heading to back garden."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "Can we go to the garden? It's nice outside." Sephiroth smiled and nodded. The pair headed to the garden, followed by the other four.

When they opened the backdoor they couldn't see Sora or Riku anywhere. Kairi shouted for Sora. "SORA!"

"Ahh!" Came a voice from up in the tree.

Up in the tree Riku and Sora had both been woken up by the loud voice. Sora had jumped and slipped off his branch. He screamed when he thought he was about to fall but strong lean arms were wrapped about his waist. "You okay?" Asked Riku still holding Sora. Sora nodded and sat on his branch again. Riku let him go when he was seated. Riku grinned. "I'm going to say hi." Riku stood up and held onto branches above his head.

"Be careful." Said Sora, concerned.

"Don't worry. I've do this sort of stuff all the time." Said the silver haired youth smiling at Sora.

Riku walked on the sturdy branch till he could look out and see the rest of the group below. He let go of one of the branches and waved below. "Hi!" He shouted.

Kairi glared at Riku. "Where's Sora!? I shouted for him, not you!"

"Sorry but you got me!" Riku said holding onto a branch above him. The branch snapped and Riku lost his balance. Sora noticed Riku had fallen and began to climb down the tree as fast as possible.

Everyone below the tree gasped as Riku began to fall. Yuffie looked at Squall and pushed him to save Riku. Squall was a bit confused but stood ready to grabbed Riku. Riku hit Squall in the chest and the pair landed on the ground, Riku lying on top of Squall. Squall looked at Riku. "You okay?" Riku nodded. Squall looked at Yuffie, who was smiling and nodding her head. Squall put his hands on Riku's hips and stood up, bringing Riku up with him. Sora just got out of the tree to see Squall holding on to Riku for a little bit longer, then let go and blushed. Sora walked over to Squall and stood in front of Riku, looking at Squall with a he's-mine look on his face.

Yuffie, Cloud and Sephiroth saw the look on Sora's face and were all beaming. 'So Sora does like Riku.' Thought Yuffie happily. 'Better Riku than Kairi, any day.'

Sora was about to talk when Kairi attached herself to his arm, smiling sweetly. "Hi Sora." Sora looked at her confused. She smiled back at his look. "Remember you said we would spend the day together." Sora looked, if possible, even more confused and shook his head. "Silly Sora. You said we would go out for a picnic."

Sora looked at the ground. 'When did I say that? I must have been stupid to say that.' Thought Sora. He looked at Kairi. "Can Riku come with us?" He asked.

Kairi's face seemed to darken. "You said it would just be you and me."

Sora looked at Riku, who was beside him now. Riku smiled warmly. "On you go. I'll catch you later." Sora nodded and smiled at Riku. Before Sora could speak Kairi pulled him back inside and away from the group.

Sephiroth sat on one of the swings and Cloud sat on his lap. "Well. That was a turn of events." Cloud nodded. Yuffie sat in the swing next to the couple and Squall leaned against the metal frame. Riku stood behind Yuffie on the swing and pushed her lightly. Aeris stood a little bit away, never once taking her eyes off her blonde prize.

Yuffie nodded to Sephiroth. "That was indeed."

Riku was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Yuffie's smile brightened. "Sora likes you."

Riku stopped pushing her for a moment. "Really?"

Yuffie turned in her seat to face him and nodded. "Yip. Thanks to Squall."

Riku looked at Squall, tilting his head to the side. Squall explained. "I was bait and Sora took it."

"When you say bait are you talking about the whole holding me and blushing thing?" Asked Riku.

"Yip." Yuffie nodded. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're very quick."

Riku smiled and shook his head. "No. Anyway, how could you tell he liked me?"

"He was sort of glaring at Squall when he stood in front of you." Said Yuffie. "Trust me. He likes you." Riku smiled to himself and began to push Yuffie on the swing again.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is late. My internet has been off for a while, due to Norton Anti-Virus problems.**

**Riku: Yeah! Sora likes me!**

**Sora: 'Course I do.**

**Me: ::smiling:: Anyway review please!**


	6. Damn it Kairi!

**Spy School**

**Me: I would like to thank everyone for all the fantastic reviews. I would just like to say a few things to falcon. Now where should I start... your reviews were interesting. I would like to tell you that I know that my Grammar/Spelling are not perfect but I have always been like that. I've had that problem since I was born. I would also like to say that I will not be changing _any_ of my chapter to add stuff. Writing stories, for me, is a learning experience so therefore I will not change them other than for a Spelling/Spelling check after I have finished the whole story. I think it was a bit pointless of you to write four reviews rather than just one big review. Oh and for the whole Squall prefers to be Leon, well, I changed it since it is an AU story and I wanted it that way. Thank you for your constructive criticism but it was unnecessary. I write _my_ stories the way _I_ want them. I'm sorry if any of that sounded rude but I was just putting across my point. Thank you.**

**Chapter Six**

A while later that day, Sephiroth and Riku were left on the swings. Cloud and Aeris had been called into Cid's office. Squall and Yuffie had been elected to do the food shopping for the week. The sun in the sky was beginning its downward descent, and casting a pale glow through the little grey clouds. Sephiroth looked at Riku, who was smiling contently to him self, looking at the ground. "So how you feel, knowing that Sora likes you back?"

Riku looked up at the older youth. "I... I love him. I sort of realized that both you told me he liked me back. But it feels good knowing that he does like me, more than a friend. Even if he doesn't love me back."

Sephiroth smiled at his younger brother. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I can't. There's no way I can speak to him on his own, Kairi has firmly attached herself to him." Riku let out an exasperated sigh, his mood dropping.

Sephiroth lifted up his arm and pointed at his watch. "You could talk to him via this thing."

Riku immediately cheered up. "I never thought of that." Riku pressed a button on his watch. "Light are you there? Can you speak normal?"

"Riku? Is that you?" Said a young male voice.

Riku's eyes sparkled with delight. "Hey Sora. Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if I could talk to you face-to-face, in private?"

A voice in the background could be heard. Then Kairi's voice came in loud and clear through the watch. "Sorry Riku. Sora and I are busy tonight."

Riku looked at Sephiroth, who just shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean you're busy?" Asked Riku.

"Sora and I are going to the cinema." Kairi said smugly.

"Like a date?" Asked Riku trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No. Not a date." Said Sora quickly. "It's orders."

Sephiroth decided that he wanted to join the conversation so he pressed a button on his watch. "Cloud." Purred the older silver haired youth.

"Yes, baby?" Cloud purred in response.

"Did you hear their convo?"

"Yes I did. And I know what you're thinking. I would love to go to the cinema with you baby but... I've got orders to go with Aeris." Said Cloud sadly.

"What?" Said Sephiroth staring in shock at his watch. 'Cid has got away with a lot of things but not taking Cloud away from me.' Thought Sephiroth. The two silver haired brother looked at each other. "Well then. Riku, I think we should crash this party. What do you think?" Sephiroth smirked.

Riku smiled back. "I think we should." Riku talked into his watch. "Hey Heartless go you guys want to join us?"

"Yeah! Of course we're coming too." Shouted Yuffie, cheerfully. "This is so cool. The whole gang's together."

Sephiroth shook his head at the ninja's antics. "Well I guess that's settled. We're all going to the cinema." Sephiroth switched off his watch, and Riku did the same. "Now all you have to do his talk to him."

"Yeah." Riku sighed. Like that will be easy.

Riku, Sephiroth, Cloud, Aeris, Squall and Yuffie all stood just inside the cinema door, waiting for Sora and Kairi. When the said two did arrive the whole gang went to get tickets.

"So what are we going to see?" Asked Cloud, as he tried to loosen Aeris's death grip on his arm.

"Sora and I are going to see 'Love Actually'." Said Kairi, happily.

"Cloud and I are going to see that too." Giggled Aeris.

Sora and Cloud looked at each other, disgusted. "You have to be joking, right? That's all girly romance stuff." Cloud said, his voice clearly stating that he didn't want to go.

"Cloud's right." Said Sora. "We need action. A little bit of romance and lovely dovey stuff is fine as long as it's only a little bit."

"Your orders were to do what we want, and we want to see it. So you have to come with us." Kairi said as she pulled Sora to the ticket booth. Aeris did the same with Cloud who was protesting the whole way. "No way will I be caught dead in some sad girly show. NO WAY!"

Sephiroth looked at Riku and the silver haired brother went after their spiky haired 'friends'. Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's free hand. "Don't worry, babe. I'm coming with you."

Cloud relaxed a bit. "Sephy." Aeris saw what had happened and continued to pull Cloud along, who was in turn pulling Sephiroth, into the cinema room.

Riku saw that Kairi had now attached her self on to poor Sora's arm. Riku also saw the disapproving look on the brunette's face. "Hey Sora."

Sora looked at Riku and smiled. No matter how much Kairi did to him, if Riku was there then everything would be fine. "Hey."

"Would you mind if I came in with you?"

Sora's eyes widened with surprise and shook his head. "No I don't mind. You sure?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Riku smiled at his shorter friend. "Anyway if I don't like it then I can just fall asleep. Catch up on some z's."

Sora chuckled and smiled. "True, true."

Kairi, Sora and Riku walked into the show leaving Squall and Yuffie. Squall was standing with his hands on his hips while Yuffie leaned on him.

"Well that was interesting." Stated Yuffie. "What do you want to see?"

Squall put one arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "If you don't mind I would like to see 'Love Actually'."

Yuffie looked up and gave Squall a quizzical look. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm all out on the action stuff right now." Waving his hand in dismissal.

Yuffie smiled, brightly. "Okay." She ran pulling Squall with her. When they got into the cinema room, the six other members of the gang were arguing, as usual.

"What we say goes. Daddy's orders." Stated Aeris to Sephiroth.

"Cloud's MY boyfriend. Don't forget that you, bimbo." Sephiroth poked Aeris in the chest, forcefully, which made Aeris take a step back.

"Don't you dare touch me you, scumbag."

Sephiroth was glaring dagger at Aeris and she doing the same. Sephiroth was so tempted to just hit her that he completely forgot about the movie, which had just started. No one took HIS Cloud away from him then called HIM a 'scumbag'. Sure he didn't have the same upbringing as Aeris but that didn't make him any lower than her.

Cloud sighed to him self, knowing full well that this argument wasn't going to sort it's self out. He placed a hand on Sephiroth's chest. "Hush baby." Cloud gently tugged on the taller man's long silver locks. Sephiroth leaned down and Cloud whispered into his ear. "Let her get her own way for now, but later on, it will be just you and me." A shiver ran down the silver youth's spine.

Sephiroth straightened up and smirked at Aeris. "Fine then."

Aeris and Kairi started to speak in whispers. "Alright. Aeris first, then Cloud, then Sora then myself." Said Kairi.

"What about the rest of us? You not got a seating plan for us?" Said Yuffie in mock surprise. The Kramer sisters stuck their tongues out at the ninja, who did the same back.

"You can sit where ever you want." Said Kairi as she dismissed then with a wave. She took her seat next to Sora.

Sephiroth, who was standing beside Riku, whispered. "I say we sit behind them, then we could still talk to Cloud and Sora." Riku nodded. The two silver haired youths took their seats.

Yuffie looked at the scene in front of her. "Do you ever feel left out?"

Squall nodded. "All the time." Squall took a seat next to Riku, who was next to Sephiroth.

For Riku and Spehiroth the film felt like it took forever. At first they both tried to talk their spiky haired friend but, every time, just before they could tap them, one of the Kramer sisters would turn around and glared at them, so much to say that the silver haired brothers never paid much attention to the movie.

Sometime during the film Sora rested his head on Cloud's shoulder and fell asleep. Cloud also fell asleep, resting his head on Sora's. Aeris and Kairi had both watched the whole thing happily, 'awing' every so often. Yuffie had sat in her seat hugging her knees with a content smile on her face. Squall had watched it with a look of indifference on his face, so no one could tell if he enjoyed the movie or not.

Kairi and Aeris had to wake up Sora and Cloud. The whole gang walked into the main part of the cinema building. Kairi pulled Sora back and pushed him against the wall.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Asked Sora, confused.

Kairi looked behind herself and saw Riku walking towards her and Sora. She pushed herself closer to Sora and kissed him. Stood on his and as he was about to scream she dived her tongue into his mouth. Sora couldn't really understand what was happening, he had never been kissed before. He did the only thing he thought would work, which happened to being to push Kairi's tongue out with his own and closed his eyes in concentration.

Riku stopped walking when he saw Sora and Kairi together. He quickly turned on his heels and ran out the way he had just come. Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku's retreating back. 'Oh no he must have saw.' Thought Sora as he pushed Kairi away. He took off after Riku. "Riku!" Sora shouted.

Riku stopped running when he got halfway through the main area of the cinema. He turned around just as Sora flung his arms around Riku waist, hugging him tightly. Riku narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy. "Sora, get off me." Riku said as he struggled to pull the brunette off, he held Sora's arms at the brunette's sides.

"I'm sorry, Riku." Said Sora lowering his gaze.

"Sorry for what? What were you expecting?" Asked Riku. Sora raised his head, slightly confused. "What? You thought I would be upset seeing you kissing Kairi?" Riku faked a chuckled. "You're my friend, Sora, that's all."

"But I thought..."

"Well whatever you thought. You thought wrong." Riku stated as he let go of Sora.

Sora gave Riku a strange look. He changed his tactics. "So you won't mind if I ask Kairi out?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. Go ahead." Said Riku, his voice wasn't giving anything away about how he felt but his eyes gave away everything. All the pain that this was really doing to him seemed to shine out through his emerald green eyes. But he wouldn't admit it to anyone. No one.

Sora turned and walked up to Kairi, who had just walked into the room. 'He won't go through with this. He can't.' Thought Sora. "Kairi?"

"Yes Sora." Kairi replied sweetly. She giggled her little girly way, smiling brightly at Sora.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and giggled again. Sora took her hand pair walked out of the building. 'Please stop me.' Thought Sora as he left Riku in the middle of the building.

The silver haired youth clenched his hands and turned on his heels and started to walk towards the other exit. Sephiroth, Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie and Squall had all witnessed the scene in front of them. Sephiroth ran from Cloud's side and stood in front of Riku, his hands on the younger boys shoulders. "Aren't you going to get him back?" Asked Sephiroth.

Riku glared at the floor. "Why should I?"

"You love him. You should go after him."

"Why? He would never accept me."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me. I saw him kissing Kairi."

"Maybe she forced him."

Riku looked up, everything Sephiroth was saying was making his inside tear apart. He glared hatefully at Sephiroth. "You can't force someone to use their tongue!" Yelled Riku. Sephiroth looked shocked and didn't reply but he did let Riku go.

Riku pushed pass Sephiroth and headed out of the building. "Where are going?" Sephiroth asked concerned.

"I'm going for a walk." Riku replied, without turning around. "I'll be back later."

Sephiroth nodded. "Okay."

Riku exited the building and was walking not really caring where he went. 'I don't love him. I don't love him.' Riku thought, repeating it to himself like a mantra. He did finally look around. He found himself at the pier. He walked to the end and sat down, his legs hanging off the end. "I don't love him." Riku said to himself, as tears built up in his eyes. 'Then why do you hurt so much?' His mind questioned as tears ran down his cheeks. 'And why are you crying?' "I'm not crying." Riku wiped away the tears, furiously. 'Yes, you are.' "I'm not." Riku pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He lowered his head to his knees, crying freely.

"I'm not." He whispered.

**Me: ::hides behind Riku:: Please don't kill me. I know you all want Aeris and Kairi dead.**

**Sora: I want Kairi dead too.**

**Riku: Me three.**

**Me: If you be nice I'll kill her. ::comes out of hiding:: Review please. She'll die sooner.**

**Sora: Does that mean she'll die next chapter?**

**Me: No but she will die soon. ::Peace sign:: Promise!**


	7. Mission 2

**Spy School**

**Me: sighs Oh what a wonderful day.**

**Riku: ::raising an eyebrow:: What up with you?**

**Me: I have got a fantastic idea for this story.**

**Sora: Are you going to tell us what it is?**

**Me: ............ Nope! But to answer one reviewers question yes I will be writing a lemon in chapter eight. You just have to guess what couple; Sephiroth/Cloud, Sora/Kairi or Riku/Sora. Guess?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Last night Yuffie had told Cloud, Sephiroth and Squall to meet her in the morning for a meeting. It was too late the night before. So Yuffie, Squall and Sephiroth waited in Yuffie's room for Cloud. When the blonde did arrive Aeris was attached to his arm, stopping his blood flow. "Sephy." Cloud said while giving Sephiroth big puppy blue eyes. Sephiroth smiled at Cloud's poor state.

Yuffie stood up from her bed and walked up to Aeris with a mischievous smirk. "Aeris my dear friend." Started Yuffie slowly pulling Aeris away from Cloud. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind we have a little chat?"

"I was actually wanting to talk with Cloud." Replied Aeris.

"Well why don't I do you a deal. If you talk to me I'll let you talk to Cloud 24 hours 7 days a week. What do you say?" Yuffie said while she pulled Aeris away from everyone else.

"Okay."

Cloud made an upset face. Yuffie turned and winked at him then pulled Aeris away. Cloud sighed. "Thank you someone, for Yuffie."

"You and me both." Said Sephiroth. "There's no way I would go through with that." Cloud sat down on Sephiroth's lap.

Cloud looked at Squall with a little glint in his eye. "Squall. You know it is Sephy's and my anniversary coming up, so, what you planning to get us?"

"Aren't you supposed to get something for Sephiroth?" Said Squall warily.

"Yeah but I was thinking of giving him you and I could share." Cloud smirked mischievously.

Squall's eyes widened and he moved further back on the bed. "Your not meaning what I think your meaning?"

"Indeed I am. Come on you know you want to."

"No way!" Squall shook his head. "If I ever have a threesome it would never be with you two. I wouldn't be able to sitting properly for a week. I'm not really worried about you Cloud it is just Sephiroth."

"What are you saying? I can be rough too." Said Cloud pouting.

Squall snorted. "Yeah like a little kitty cat."

Cloud turned to Sephiroth and wrapped his arms around the older youth's neck. "Sephy. He's being evil to me."

Sephiroth rubbed his boyfriend's back. "It's okay. We'll just leave the icicle to his sad depressing, no sex life."

Cloud turned back to Squall with puppy dog eyes. "Please Leon?"

Squall glared at him. "Squall. It says Squall Laguna Leonhart on my birth certificate."

Cloud sighed. "Okay Squall. Please?" The brunette shook his head. Cloud turned back to Sephiroth. "I tried."

A little while later Yuffie came back into the room. "All done." Yuffie smiled.

"What did you do?" Asked Cloud. He was worried about having Aeris attached to his arm all the time. He shivered at the thought. That would just be... scary. Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's arms thinking that the blonde was cold.

Yuffie moved to sit on her bed. "Oh I just tied her to the tree outside."

Cloud smiled brightly. "Oh thank you so much. No more Aeris for the rest of the day!" The other three laughed at Cloud's happy antics. "Hey we were just talking about our anniversary, which is the same day as Sora's birthday. So what are we going to get him?"

Yuffie smiled brightly. "I was thinking of getting Riku and dressing him up then giving him to Sora. Since I know that's what Sora really wants."

"How do you know that?" Asked Squall curiously.

"Well ages ago I was looking for Sora, I wanted to ask him something. He was in the surveillance room watching Riku. At that time Riku was in the shower and it was kind of noticeable that Sora was enjoying the show."

"Really? Wow our little Sora's growing up and getting excited over Riku in the shower." Cloud said happily. "So why did he ask Kairi to go out with him?"

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

"You know Yuffie your present would good be if we had Riku." Sephiroth said solemnly.

The other three looked at Sephiroth confused. Yuffie tilted her head. "Where is he?"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "He hasn't come back since last night. I check his room this morning. His bed hasn't even been slept in." Yuffie was about to speak when strange voices came from Sephiroth's watch.

"I told you. This thing doesn't work. It tells the time, that's all." Said an irritated male voice.

"Well we'll just ask the boy what it does." Said another voice. Footsteps on stone floors was heard and Yuffie and Squall moved closer to hear better. An old door creaked and chains moved. "How does this work?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Shouted Riku. Sephiroth held his wrist out so everyone could hear. At least it explained where Riku was. "And where the hell am I?" Well kind of.

"Richard, shut him up." Said the second voice. Chains moved and there was a thump. "I guess we'll leave this watch at the door for you."

"Damn you." Coughed Riku. The old door slammed shut. "Guys can you hear me?"

Sephiroth pushed a button. "We can hear Riku. Are you okay?"

Riku sighed in relief. "I'm okay bruised rib, that's all. Who else is with you?"

"Cloud, Squall and Yuffie." Sephiroth said with worry. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No. I'm sorry about not coming back like I said I would."

"It's okay. What's the room your in look like?"

"Old. There's a window on the wall I'm chained to. It's all made of stones and the door is wood. That's all really."

"How did you get there?" Sephiroth asked.

"After I left the cinema I took a walk." Riku sighed. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up at a pier. I think I must have fallen asleep or something because when I woke up I was here, chained."

Sephiroth nodded and looked over at Squall. "Squall do you know how to work the tracing device?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah. You want me to trace Riku?"

"Yeah if you can get the device from Cid." Squall nodded and left the room. Sephiroth turned back to the watch. "Don't worry Riku we'll come and get up when we find you."

"Thank you." Said Riku.

"Hey none of that. I would do anyway. You're the only blood family I got." Sephiroth said sincerely.

"Same here. Hey how's Sora?"

Yuffie smiled to herself. "At the moment he's with Kairi shopping. Why he's shopping I have no idea. Must have hit his head." Riku chuckled. "Riku he does like you."

"How can you be so sure?" Riku asked. He sounded depressed like he didn't believe Yuffie.

"I am. Before you joined our ranks Sora was always watching videos and stuff. And one of the times he was watching you in the shower and he... well basically he liked what he saw. It was kind of noticeable." There was silence on the other end for a while. It would have been easier to see Riku's reaction if he was here but Yuffie hoped that he was at least smiling. At least. "Riku, you okay? You have fainted on us have you?"

Riku coughed. "No I was just... umm..."

Sephiroth guess that the boy had probably been thinking about himself and Sora doing a lot of thins. Sephiroth smiled to himself. "Prefect time to wank Riku."

"I wasn't... I mean... shut up Sephiroth." Riku said his voice not holding the same venom that was expected. Sephiroth laughed lightly.

Yuffie hit Sephiroth lightly on the arm. "Aeris is right about one thing. Your so vulgar." Said Yuffie.

"Yeah but if I wasn't then it wouldn't be me. Now would it." Replied Sephiroth. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders just as the door opened and Squall walked in. In his arms was a whole load of electrical gizmos, which he put on the floor. He sat down in front of it all and crossed his legs determined to fix it all together. "So you got it off of Cid then?"

Squall busied his hands. "Cid doesn't know I have it." He said without looking up.

"Turned into a rebel Leon?" Said Yuffie with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to help out a friend in need okay?" Said Squall while connecting a few cables together.

"Thanks Squall." Said Riku from the watch.

Cloud looked at the watch. "Forgot you were listening." He said.

"Oh now I feel so loved." Riku said sarcastically. There was a slightly whirl noise as a small satellite dish on the equipment turned.

Squall pressed a switch and little lights clicked on. He smiled slightly to himself. "Riku can you get to your watch?" He asked.

"No. It's at the door and I'm chained to the wall opposite." Came Riku's reply.

"Okay." Squall pressed a few buttons and 'hmmed' as he tried to find Riku's position on the screen. The screen was on a map on the city with a red light the moved to show it was busy tracking. Squall smiled looking up at everyone. "Found him." He looked back down and his face fell. "Umm..."

"What's 'umm'?" Asked Yuffie looking over the device to the screen.

"You know that building where Sora's parents were killed... well it's the same place." Yuffie paled. Ever since _that_ mission she had had a few nightmare about Sora's parents and that building. She had told Squall, Cloud and Sephiroth about them, and they never teased her about it. Squall knew that Yuffie would not step one foot into the building again and he didn't blame her.

"Guys! Switch your watch off! I can hear footsteps." Said Riku quickly. Sephiroth pushed a button and the four sat listening. The footsteps got louder and a loud creaking noise, probably from the door, then Riku moved in his chains.

"Ready for auction." Said a male voice.

"Would do you mean auction?" Said Riku.

"Oh didn't anyone tell you. You're to be sold to the highest bidder. Everyone's waiting for you. No one has seen someone like you before."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Shouted Riku. Chains moved. "Let me go!"

"Boss what should we do with that watch?" Asked a different male voice.

"Destroy it." Footsteps got louder.

"No!" Shouted Riku. There was a crushing sound then everything went silence. The four looked at each other. Sephiroth, Cloud and Squall stood up.

"Squall, you know I can't..." Started Yuffie her face downcast.

"It's okay. Can you just keep us informed of where that red dot goes?" Squall asked her pointing to the red light.

"Sure but how can it move?"

"I programmed it to follow Riku. It's set to his body heat."

"You can do that?" Asked Cloud disbelieving.

"Sure." Squall shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Sephiroth and Cloud following at his feet.

* * *

Sora and Kairi walked through the street hand-in-hand. Sora hadn't bought anything but he was still stuck with all the bags. "It's your birthday tomorrow. What do want?" Asked Kairi as she smiled brightly at her new boyfriend.

"I want..." 'Riku.' "I'm not really sure what I want." Said Sora as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know just what to get you. Why don't I meet you back at the house?" Suggested Kairi.

"Sure." Smiled Sora who was genuinely happy about that. Kairi walked away and Sora continued down the street. 'Now I can buy I really do want.' Sora took off with all of Kairi's bags.

* * *

Sephiroth, Cloud and Squall were hiding the same crate that Yuffie and Squall had used before hand. According to Yuffie, Riku was inside and wasn't walking. Squall had told Yuffie how to set up the tracing device so that she could see all of them, to advise them.

On the outside of the building it didn't look the same as before to Squall. It was probably because it was daylight and there were no guards. On the way to the warehouse Squall had told the other two what the building looked like and all the access points. "So we're agreed?" Asked Squall. The other two nodded.

They all stood up and made there way towards the building. Sephiroth went to the left entrance. Cloud to the right and Squall took the front door. Simultaneously they picked open their door and entered. Each one weaved there way through the building as Yuffie gave each one quiet orders. It didn't take too long for them to be at different entrances to the same room, which Riku was in. Slowly they all entered.

The room was full of men and women in suits. There was a stage with the crowd in front. The three joined the crowd and switched off their watches so it didn't give them away. But they left it on so Yuffie could here what they heard.

On the stage was a man dressed in a black suit. When he spoke the three spies recognised the voice to be the boss man. Behind him were a few other men in suits and Riku. "So far the bidding has went well and I would like to show you our next item." Riku was pushed forward his hands were tied behind his back by rope. "This beauty was found by the pier. He won't tell us anything about him but so far we can guess he is around 15-16 years old, natural silver hair. Which has been proved." Riku glared at the man, who had just stroke his head. Riku snapped at his hand. "He has an aggressive nature and will need a little training. We will start the bidding at half a million for such a beauty."

Riku's eyes widened. He had expected to be sold for mere pennies but he was a little happy that someone thought he was worth _that_ much. He looked around the crowd and spotted silver hair. He looked closely and it was indeed Sephiroth. He surveyed the crowd again and spotted Squall and Cloud not that far away.

The crowd started to buzz. A woman in her late twenties, wearing a blue fitted suit with a skirt, raised her hand to start the bid. "Half a million from the lady in blue." From then on the bids came rolling in. While the crowd were busy Sephiroth and Cloud moved round the outside of the group, trying to get closer to the stage. Squall stayed were he was and waited. When the other two were in position Squall stepped away from the crowd and let off a smoke bomb, which made distracted the crowd.

During this Sephiroth and Cloud leaped on to the stage and trying to get to Riku. One of the men on the stage grabbed Riku and injected something into his arm. Riku fell limp. Cloud punched the guy in the face while Sephiroth flung Riku over his shoulder. They nodded to each other. Both ran as fast as possible back to Squall and the three ran for their lives out of the building by the front entrance. Squall opened the door and let the other two out before he closed it shut.

The three ran to Squall's car, which was two blocks away, and jumped in. Squall started the engine and they were safe. Sephiroth was in the back seat with Riku, checking that he was okay. "We need to get him properly checked out." Cloud turned in the passenger and nodded to Sephiroth. The blonde pressed a button on his watch.

"We have Riku." Said Cloud smiling.

"Yeah! I knew you guys could do it." Came Yuffie's happy reply.

"Riku needs a doctor though. One of the guys injected something into him but we don't know what it was."

"Okay I'll do that for you. How long till you get here?"

Cloud looked at Squall. "How long Squall?"

"About ten minutes."

"Did you here that?" Asked Cloud.

"Sure did. I'll be waiting at the garage when you get back." Cloud switched off his watch. "Well that was fun." Smiled Cloud.

Sephiroth smiled too. "That was pretty fun."

"Are you willing to say that in front of Cid. You know he's going to ask where we all were." Said Squall seriously despite the smile on his face.

"Cid doesn't scare me." Said Sephiroth. "Anyway we could just kill him and come live with you, right?"

"Right." Nodded Squall as he turned a connor.

* * *

**Me: That was a long chapter. I can't believe it only took me seven hours to write this whole chapter. I feel so proud of myself. **

**Sora: Is Riku okay?**

**Me: Don't worry he's fine.**

**Riku: What the hell did you inject into me?**

**Me: I not sure yet, but don't worry you don't die from it.**

**Riku: That's okay then.**

**Me: Please make me feel happy and review. You know that button at the bottom on the page, go on just push it. You know you want to.**


	8. Smut! but who between

**Spy School**

**LMY: WARNING Lemon/smut/sex whatever you want to call it.**

**Sora: Between which two people?**

**LMY: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Riku: We really should keep asking her stuff. She won't tell us anything.**

**Sora: True but since were in her head won't we be able to dig around. ::Riku and Sora dig around my brain:: It's between-::I put my hand over Sora's mouth::**

**LMY: Don't give it away.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Sora slowly opened his room door. He looked down the corridor to make sure it was clear. Sora stepped out of his room and closed his door quietly. He walked down the corridor and past Cid's office. The corridors were dark but Sora could still see a little. Sora stopped outside a door with the words 'Do Not Disturb' on the door. Sora slowly opened it and slid in the room. He locked the door and walked over to the bed. The room was one of the spare ones that were used if someone was injured or needed medical attention.

The person on the bed was sleep due to being injected with a sedative. Sora stroked the silver haired youths cheek. Riku stirred and slowly opened one eye. "Sora?" Riku's voice was hoarse and his vision was a little fuzzy.

Sora smiled. "Yeah it's me. How you feeling?"

"My heads a little fuzzy and I'm really tired. What happened to me?" Riku asked.

"Well Squall said that you got injected with a sedative. I don't really know much else." Sora lowered his gaze. "I was shopping with Kairi and she had taken my watch so that we wouldn't be disturbed."

"What time is it?" Asked Riku while looking around for a clock.

Sora looked at his watch. "Five past midnight."

"It's your birthday right?" Sora nodded. "Happy Birthday." Riku smiled.

"Thanks. Umm… Riku how do you feel about me?"

Riku looked away. "I can't say."

"Riku please. I want to know."

Riku turned to face Sora and looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes. "I love you." Riku quickly looked away.

Sora smiled and turned Riku to face him. "I love you too." Sora kissed Riku on the lips briefly. Riku's eyes widened with surprise.

"But you asked Kairi to go out with you?" Asked Riku confused.

"Yeah. I only did it so you could get jealous and stop it. But you didn't and left me to go shopping with Kairi."

"Oh so it's my fault." Riku and Sora laughed lightly. "So what did happen, I mean, Kairi kissing you?"

"Oh that. Well Kairi kissed me then she stood on my foot and I opened my mouth to yelp and she put her tongue in my mouth. It yuck."

"Why? You not like other people's tongues in your mouth?"

"It's not that. It was my first kiss and I didn't want it to be with her." Riku's smile widened. "Umm… Riku can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

Sora leaned closer to Riku. "Can you make love to me?" Sora whispered into Riku's ear.

Sora moved back to look Riku in the eye. "We don't have any lube." Said Riku. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube and showed it to Riku. "When did you get that?"

Sora blushed. "Umm… when I was shopping with Kairi." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Kairi wasn't with me at the time. She was away buying my birthday present."

"Well if you were willing to buy the lube," Riku smiled. "Then how can I say no." Sora smiled and climbed on to Riku's bed. The brunette straddled Riku's hips and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet but was full of their love of each other. Sora smiled and pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the ground. Riku laughed lightly.

"What?" Asked Sora. "What are you laughing at?"

"You silly."

"Why?"

"Because my image so a sweet _innocent_ Sora has just been smashed into a million pieces."

"But I am innocent."

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "And you went out and bought some lube and then try to seduce me. Yeah very innocent."

"Shuddup." Sora smiled and hit Riku lightly in the arm. Sora lowered his face to Riku's and kissed him deeply. Riku ran his tongue across Sora's bottom lip and Sora opened his mouth willingly. Sora, unconsciously, lowered his hips against Riku's, which made the silver haired youth moan. Sora smiled into the kiss and lowered his hips again with a bit more force. Riku gasped at the fiction between them, so he raised hips in time with Sora's. Sora attentively tugged at Riku's t-shirt, and Riku raised his top half to remove the top while they both kissed. The kiss broke briefly, to throw away the top, but they joined again hungrily. Sora fumbled with the silver haired youths trouser button. Sora broke the kiss to frown at the button. "Stupid thing."

Riku laughed lightly and helped Sora out by unbuttoning it. "Better?"

Sora nodded. "Much." Sora placed his hands on Riku's hips and slowly pulled the trouser down while looking deep into the emerald-eyed youths eyes. Riku's eyes were slightly hazy due to the sedative but they also held lust in them. Riku smirked sexily at Sora. Sora smiled back and slid the trouser to Riku's knees, leaving him in his black boxers. Sora leaned down to kiss Riku passionately and Riku responded by opening his mouth. Riku tugged at the brunette's top and the stopped kissing for a moment to discard the unwanted garment. Sora placed his hands on Riku's muscular abdomen and started to trace lines on the silver haired youths stomach and chest. Riku laughed into the kiss. Sora broke it and looked at Riku confused. "What?"

"That tickles."

"Well if that tickles then what about this." Sora said as he grinded his arousal against Riku's. Riku slowly closed his eyes and moaned.

"Nice." Riku opened his eyes and smirked. "But it would be better if them were no clothes in between." Sora smiled back at Riku and undid the button on his own trousers. He slid them down his legs and moved about so he could throw them on the floor. 'No boxers? I wonder if he was planning this?' Thought Riku. 'I'll ask him about it later.' Sora blushed slightly since he had never be naked in front of someone since he was about 8 and that was his parents. Riku smiled lustfully at blue eyed boy and place his own hands on the rim on his trouser. Sora placed his hands on Riku's and they pulled Riku's boxers down together.

Now that the pair were free from their clothing, they had free rooming on each others bodies. Riku pulled Sora into a kiss and run his hands up and down Sora's back. As there tongues battled for dominance Riku's hands went lower down Sora's back and landed on the brunette's ass. Riku squeezed the cheeks, which earned him a soft moan from Sora. Sora slowly open his eyes, while still kissing, and searched for the forgotten tube of lube. He found it and slowly broke the kiss. The brunette undid the lid and out some of the lube on three of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Asked Riku, his hands still on Sora's bum.

"Preparing myself." Sora stated flatly. Sora put his lubed fingers to his entrance and inserted a finger into him self. "I've done it before."

Riku was slightly shocked. "When?"

Sora gasped slightly as he inserted a second finger. "After I accidentally walked in on Sephiroth and Cloud in one of there… private times. I was interested so I stay to watch. They didn't even realised I was there till about ten minutes later. I learned quite a lot from that time." Sora inserted his last finger.

Riku tired to not laugh. Just the whole idea so Sora watching Sephiroth and Cloud changed the way Riku saw Sora a little. But deep down Sora was still Sora, innocent and sweet. Sora removed his fingers from himself and but some lube into his palm. He fisted Riku erection and stroked it gently. Riku couldn't help but moan out. It was one thing to stroke your self but it was entirely different if some else is doing it. Sora removed his hand and move up Riku's body so that his entrance was at Riku's tip. Sora took a deep breath and slowly lowered him self.

Sora grimaced at the pain and stopped. Riku saw the look on the brunette's face and tried not to moan out. Sora was so tight, but it didn't feel right to moan out when Sora was in such pain. "Sora?" Riku asked concerned.

"I'm okay. You're a lot bigger than my fingers." Sora laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood. Riku just smiled at him, lovingly. Sora ever so slowly lowered himself till he was at the hilt. He stayed there for a moment to get used to the feeling. It wasn't too bad. To Sora it was pain laced with pleasure but he thought that was probably because it was his first time. If Sephiroth and Cloud could enjoy it so much then he could too.

Sora began to move and was happy that each time he moved the pain gave away to pleasure. Riku too was happy that he wasn't hurting Sora any more. Through Riku's eyes he saw the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Sora was riding him, eyes closed and the look of pure bliss on the boy's innocent features. His hands were on Riku stomach, keeping balance. Riku felt like he was in a dream. It couldn't be real.

Riku couldn't help but thrust upwards into Sora. Sora gasped the first time but quickly got used to it. Riku noticed Sora's neglected member that was in desperate need of attention. The silver haired boy stroked Sora in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before each boy was screaming and moaning, and both very glad everyone else was asleep and on the other side of the building. Sora could feel his stomach tightening and knew he was closed. And as that thought crossed his mind he released his essence all over Riku's stomach and hand.

Sora lifted up Riku's hand and licked his own essence of each digit and palm. Riku barely had his eyes open but at the site of Sora licked his fingers, and still managing to look innocent, Riku was thrown over the edge. He released himself deep inside Sora. Sora licked every last bit of each finger and licked Riku's stomach clean.

Sora dislodged Riku from his self and promptly collapsed on top of Riku, resting his head on Riku's shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a moment getting their breathing back to normal. "So what does make us?" Asked Sora.

"I always liked the term lover." Smiled Riku.

Sora lifted up his head, smiling. "I like that." He kissed Riku briefly. Sora started to move off of Riku.

"You could stay." Said Riku holding on to one of Sora's hands.

"I would love to but I'm not supposed to be here. Cid said no one was supposed to come in."

Riku smiled. "And like a good little boy you followed orders." He said sarcastically.

"Of course." Came Sora's sarcastic reply. Sora pulled up Riku's boxers then kissed him. He pulled up Riku's trousers and kissed him. Sora climbed off the bed and his feet give way a little. He held on to the side of the bed.

"You okay?" Riku asked concerned.

"Just a little sore." Sora looked at Riku and smiled. "I'll be fine." Riku nodded, trusting that Sora knew that he was really okay. Sora picked up his discarded clothes and Riku's top. He placed them on the bed and started to get dressed.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Riku.

Sora smiled. "Anything."

"Why weren't you wearing any boxers or anything?"

Sora blushed. "Well… I was sort of hoping this would have happened so…" Riku nodded in understanding. Sora helped Riku put his top back on. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, lover."

Riku laughed lightly. "Yeah. Goodnight Sora." Riku pulled Sora into a quick kiss. The brunette then bounced happy to the door and away into the dark corridor. Riku very quickly fell asleep.

Not that long after that the silver haired youth woken up again and looked at his surroundings. "Was any of it for real? Or not?" Riku fell asleep again.

* * *

**LMY: Did any of you notice the quote from the beginning of the game. ::points to quote:: See how smart I am.**

**Sora: Yeah real smart.**

**Riku: ::In sing song voice:: Sora and me had sex. Sora and me had sex.**

**Sora & Riku: ::sing song voices:: We had sex. We had sex.**

**LMY: Review please. Oh Kerith hunny please can you tell me if I'm getting better at writing smut? I LOVE REVIEWS hint hint.**


	9. Happiness never lasts long

**Spy School**

**Sora: YEAH! I get to speak first.**

**Riku: Hold on where is she?**

**Sora: ::shrugs:: Don't really care.**

**Riku: Don't say that. She might breaks as up and put you with Kairi. Permanently.**

**Sora: O.O That would be bad.**

**LMY: Riku's right. Don't be nasty to me.**

**Sora: I'm sorry. Please don't take Riku away from me. ::Sora clings to Riku's arm::**

**LMY: We'll see. We'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Riku had woken up the next day sometime in the afternoon, feeling very strange. He had had a nice dream about Sora and him. He blushed at the memory. But one thing confused him. Was it real? It had felt so real. And he waited it to be real, more than anything. But when he rounded a conner and was face-to-face with Sora and Kairi holding hands. He was sure that it was just a dream.

"Hey Riku. How you feeling?" Sora asked smiling slightly.

"Okay I guess." Replied Riku. He was feeling a little down but he wasn't going to tell the other that. "What happened to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Asked Sephiroth.

"I remember being injected with something. In my arm. Then everything went dark till this morning." Said Riku.

"Well you didn't miss much." Said Sephiroth. "Just Cloud, Squall and me kicking some guys butts they escaping to a car with you. It was only a sedative so you'll be fine."

Riku smiled. He felt like something was trying to look into his soul. When he turned he saw that Sora was looking at him. Riku had a feel Sora wanted to say something. Sora mouthed the word 'lover' and smiled. Riku's eyes widened. It hadn't been a dream. It was real. He had had sex with Sora.

"Tree!" Shouted Sora as he ran outside. Riku was confused then he remembered the huge tree in the back garden. Riku ran after Sora and it wasn't long before everyone else were following. Sora laughed as he ran and Riku couldn't help but laugh too. When they got outside Sora ran and with reflexes like a cat jump to grab the nearest branch. He pulled himself up and climbed the tree. Riku wasn't that far behind. He bent his knees and jumped. The silver haired youth grabbed the branch and pulled him self onto it. He looked at the back door and saw the rest of the gang standing at the door. Riku followed Sora's bright laughter up the tree. Riku found Sora sitting on a branch. The brunette smiled brightly and patted the branch next to him for Riku to sit.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Asked Riku as he sat down on the branch.

Sora shook his head. "No, but if it was I would do it again" Sora leaned over to kiss Riku. Their lips meet briefly in a sweet chaste kiss. Riku pulled Sora on to his lap. "Do you like me being on top of you or something?" Asked Sora giving Riku a knowing look.

Riku smirk. "Let just say I don't mind it." Riku place his hands on Sora's waist. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. They both leaned into kiss. Their mouths meet and it wasn't long before their tongues meet too. They stayed like that for ages only breaking for breath before joining again.

Meanwhile on the ground Kairi had asked Aeris to help her reached the lowest branch to climb the tree. Aeris gave her, strangely heavy sister, a final push up. Kairi latched onto the branch and pulled her self up. Aeris went to stand with the rest of the group, who were sitting by or on the swings.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed from the tree. "What are you doing kissing Riku!"

Yuffie, Cloud and Sephiroth burst into laughter at Kairi's screeching voice. Squall smiled, glad that Sora seemed happy.

"I can kiss Riku if I want to!" Shouted Sora back at Kairi. Sora turned his back to Kairi and kissed Riku. Kairi glared at the silver haired youth then descended down the tree.

Kairi jumped off the lowest branch and fell on her bum. She stood up and brushed herself off. She stormed off towards the door. Aeris followed her sister and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Was it disgusting?"

"Yes. See that freak kissing _my_ sweet little Sora." Kairi said coldly while she looked at the door. "He will pay for this." Kairi walked past her sister and to the door. Aeris followed behind her.

In the tree Sora rested his head against Riku's shoulder with Riku's arms around his waist. Sora was content that he was finally with Riku and had Kairi off his case. But the sweet moment between the pair was rudely interrupted by Cid's voice, which came through the watch.

"Could Sephiroth and Riku please report to my office. Now."

Sora lifted his head, worried. "I wonder what's Kairi's done now?" He asked. Riku shrugged.

"I guess I won't know till I go down." Sora got off Riku's lap and the pair climbed down the tree. They both jump off the lowest branch. Sora walked over to the rest of the group. Riku waited for Sephiroth then they walked through the door to the building. "I wonder what Cid wants with us?" Said Riku.

"Me too." Stated Sephiroth as they rounded a connor to Cid's office. Sephiroth knocked on the door then entered. Riku followed and closed the door behind him self. There were two seats in front of Cid's desk and the silver haired brother both took a seat. Cid sat in his chair with his two daughters stood behind him, grinning evilly. That wasn't a good sign.

Cid coughed to get the brothers attention. "I have been told that you have both been disrupting the peace in the group. Sephiroth you have been bulling Cloud and Aeris. Not letting them have time alone. Riku you have been scaring Sora into thinking that you will hurt him or Kairi if he doesn't 'date' you. I am appalled at both your behaviour. I am asking you both to leave the premises at once."

Sephiroth stood up from his set. "Is that what those _bitches_ have been telling you? That's bullshit! I haven't been bulling anyone. Cloud is _my_ boyfriend and has been ever since I first walked through those damn doors!" Shouted Sephiroth.

Cid stood up from his chair. "Mind your language. Cloud and Sora are not gay. They're not freaks like you two." Riku eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to laugh. Cloud was blatantly gay and Sora could at least pass off as bi. But there was no way either of them were straight. No way.

Sephiroth was, on the other hand, furious. "How dare you call us 'freaks'. You're the freak how thinks the Cloud would ever dump me for that _bimbo_!" Sephiroth pointed at Aeris who was smiling evilly back at him.

"I have no doubt that my beautiful daughter are telling the truth. It wouldn't surprise me if you both turned into demon. It not natural for people at your age to have silver hair." Said Cid.

Riku couldn't take any more of this guys crap. "Oh so you're going to kick us out just cause we have a different _hair _colour?" Riku stood up and headed to the door. "If that's the way it's going to be fine." Riku opened the door and slammed it shut. Sephiroth took a minute before he too followed after his younger brother.

"What was that?" Asked Sephiroth as they both head to Riku's room.

"I'm sick and tired of people treating me different just because I don't look like everyone else. Maybe it isn't natural to have silver hair at the age of 15 but that doesn't give people like Cid the right to treat us any different." Sephiroth put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Also, Cid knew that I was gay when I came here. He also knew that you and Cloud were dating. He can't just chuck us out just because we like other men. This whole thing is totaly scewed up."

"I know." Riku opened the door to his room then decided against it. He walked down the corridor that lead back outside. Riku opened the back door and walked back to their group of friend. Sephiroth followed. The bright galring sun seemed to mock the brother as they walked towards their friends with thunder clouds above their heads.

The said group of friend looked happy, even Squall looked like he was smiling. But their faces fell when the saw the look on the silver haired brothers faces.

"What happened?" Asked Cloud as he walked over to Sephiroth.

"We've been kicked out." Said Sephiroth.

Cloud looked distraught. "You can't leave!" He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist and hugged him tightly, burying his head in the taller youth chest. "You can't. I won't let you." Sephiroth smiled softly at his lover and stroked his soft blonde spikes.

Sora reacted just as bad. "We finally got together to be pulled apart again." Said Sora sadly.

Riku pulled Sora into a hug. "I promise you we will be together. No one can keep us apart." Sora hugged Riku back.

Yuffie was close to tears. Four of her closest friends were being pulled apart. And not even for a good reason, even though she didn't know what the reason was. But it was bound to be stupid. Squall stormed back to the building. "Where the hell are you going?" Asked Yuffie.

"I need to sort something out. None of you move." With that Squall stormed into the building.

It wasn't too long before Squall came back with a roll of bills and a small card. He walked over to the group. The other four crowded around him to find out what the hell he was up to. "Do you guys trust me?" Squall asked Sephiroth and Riku. The pair nodded. Squall handed the bills to Sephiroth. "Take this and go here." Squall handed Sephiroth a business card with the address of a hotel on it. "Stay there for two nights and the rest of us will meet you guys there."

Yuffie gave Squall a quizzical look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just a way to keep the group together without Cid or anyone else breaking us apart."

Cloud jumped on to Squall hugging him. "Thank you."

Squall looked at Sephiroth, just to make sure he wouldn't get his head bitten off, then he hugged back. "It's no problem."

Cloud let go of Squall and turned to Sephiroth. "I told you Squall wasn't totally heartless."

"I always knew that." Said Sephiroth. He examined the roll of bills. "So where did you get the money?"

Squall shrugged. "You know who my dad is." Sephiroth nodded accepting the answer.

Before anyone else could say anything Aeris and Kairi came through the door. "Aren't you two supposed to be leaving?" Said Kairi smuggly.

"We were just going." Said Riku glaring daggers at her. Riku turned to Sora and leaned into his ear. "No matter what she says, I love you and I promise we _will_ be together." Riku moved back and smiled softly at Sora.

Sora kissed Riku briefly on the lips and smiled back. "I love you too."

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand in his and squeezed it. They didn't need words. They both knew what the other wanted to say in that single gesture. The silver haired brothers walked, together, back to door and to their rooms to pack their stuff, to leave that forsaken building.

* * *

**Sora: Noooo! You evil woman. How could you? How could you?**

**LMY: I just did. And now I'm going to bed to sleep.**

**Riku: How can you sleep after torturing us like that?**

**LMY: ::shrugs:: I have no idea. Anyway I'm sorry this is so late, I have no real excuse just that my muse ran away.**

**Riku: Please Review. That makes her type faster and helps me a Sora get back together faster.**

**Sora: Yeah! Review! Please!**


	10. What the Hell?

**Spy School**

**LMY: ::runs on to the screen out of breath:: Can't stop… Just came… to say… hi! ::runs off again::**

**Sora: What's wrong with her? ::Riku points at two vampires that are chasing LMY::**

**Bazza: I can't believe you did that to Sora and Riku.**

**Kitten: ::crying:: You evil woman!**

**Riku: They're her friend's original character and they found out what she done to us last chapter.**

**Sora: Ohhh. But if they keep chasing her she won't be able to write this chapter to put everything back together again. **

**Riku: True. Maybe we should tell them not to kill her. Just tie her to a seat and force her to write?**

**Sora: ::Nods:: Great idea!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Yuffie quietly made her way towards Clouds room, which was Sephiroth and Clouds until yesterday. She looked around the door wondering if Aeris was hiding near by to jump into the room as soon as the door opened. No one was nearby so the ninja knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cloud called from inside.

"It's me Yuffie. Don't worry Aeris isn't here." Cloud opened the door then closed it behind Yuffie. As soon as the door was closed he started to pace up and down the room, fidgeting. Cloud looked a mess. His normally spiky hair was drooping and he had dark bags beginning to form under his eyes. His clothes looked like he was in a rush to put them on, his top was even inside out. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Yuffie concerned.

"I'm an addict." Said Cloud, still pacing and fidgeting.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Sephiroth addict. I couldn't sleep last night. Normally even if I'm not in the same bed as Sephiroth I can still sleep. But that's only because I know he's if the next room. I couldn't sleep last night because he wasn't even in the same building as me."

Yuffie smiled at her blonde friend. She walked up to him and held his face so that he would stop pacing at that he was facing her. "You look a mess." She stated.

"Aww, thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Yuffie smiled wider. "Don't worry so much. You'll be back with Sephiroth soon."

"Yeah but where?" Said Cloud fidgeting with his fingers. "Squall told us to trust him. And I do but where are we going to go? We can't stay here. Not with the Kramer family at our back."

Yuffie let go of Clouds face and shrugged. "I don't know." Cloud sighed.

Just then there was a loud bang on the door. "Cloud please open up Kairi's after me." Shouted Sora distressed.

Yuffie opened the door and let Sora rush in. Yuffie held the door open just as Kairi was right in font of it. The ninja closed the door and there was a crash as Kairi hit the door and fell back. Yuffie smiled widely happy with the outcome.

"Where's Squall?" Asked Sora once he got his breath back.

The older teens shrugged their shoulders. "I haven't seen him all morning." Said Yuffie.

"I couldn't get out of my room, unless I wanted Aeris to get in." Said Cloud.

"I'll go search for him once Kairi's gone." Said Sora. He slowly walked back over to the door. He opened it slightly and saw Kairi lying on the floor rubbing her head. He quickly closed the door again. "Do either of you know what Squall is planning?" Cloud shook his head.

"I hope it's a way we can get away from here." Said Yuffie. "I know I don't have any problems with Aeris or Kairi trying to split me up from my boyfriend. But I don't want to live somewhere where people are forced to do stuff they don't want to do." Cloud and Sora both nodded in agreement.

"By the way do you know you have your top is inside out?" Said Sora.

Cloud looked down at himself. He took off the top and fixed it then put the top back on. "All better?" He asked.

Sora laughed at Cloud drooping spikes that just didn't suit Cloud. Sora went into Cloud's bathroom and got a can of hairspray. "Let me fix your spikes." Cloud nodded at sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. Sora kneeled on the bed and started to fix Cloud's hair.

Yuffie smiled at the pair. "AndI thought I was theonlygirl in the group."

Sora and Cloud suck their tongues out at the ninja, which made her laugh out loud.

* * *

Riku sat up in bed the next morning to an empty bed. That moment Sephiroth came out of the en suite bathroom with a towel around this waist. His long silver hair was still dripping on the carpet. "Morning." Said Riku. 

"Morning Riku." Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Umm… thanks for sharing the bed with me. It probably felt weird huh?"

Riku shook his head. "It's okay. I trust you not to molest me in my sleep. Anyway you have Cloud and I have Sora."

Sephiroth's smile widened. "Yeah." He said his voice sounding very distant.

"Are you okay, Sephiroth?" Asked Riku as he got out of bed and walked over to his brother.

"It feels strange." Sephiroth said. "Cloud and me have been together to ages and we've never been this far apart. I don't think I would have been able to sleep if you weren't here."

Riku put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Do you trust Squall?"

"Yeah."

"Then everything will work out." With that Riku took a towel and went in for a shower.

* * *

Sora left Cloud's room in search for Squall. He didn't really need to watch out for Kairi because Cid had called for her and Aeris a minute ago. The brunette knocked on Squall bedroom door. No reply. He turned the handle and the door opened. He peered inside and saw no one. He closed the door. Where could Squall be? 

The garden. It was Squall's favourite place. Sora didn't know why but whenever Squall was feeling depressed or just wanted peace he went to the garden. Much like what Sora himself did, before Riku had came, to get away from Kairi.

Sora reached the garden and it was deserted. "Squall!" Sora shouted. No answer. Sora shrugged and closed the door. He started walking around the building seeing if he could just bump into Squall. Where would a guy with an icy personality go?

But something made Sora stop in his tracks. Red dots. On the floor there was a trail of red dots, that didn't at all look like paint. Sora didn't want to think what it really was. He didn't even want to move. But his feet followed the trail. With every step his heartbeat fastened in fear. What could leave dots of blood on the floor?

Sora stopped when the dots came to a door. He looked up and noticed he was standing outside Cid's office. Sora hand slowly reached for the handle. He didn't want to see but the curious put him over took and the door opened. As soon as the door opened Sora regretted even following the trail.

The first word that came to Sora's mind was blood. Just so much blood. On the walls, floor and even the ceiling. There was just so much of it. But that was probably because it was from more than one person.

Cid was sitting back in his seat, like the normal way he sat, but this time was very different. His shirt and jacket were both soaked with blood from a deep wound in his chest. His dark brown eyes were open and vacant. Like he had no soul. But it always seemed like he didn't have a soul in the first place.

Aeris was at the right side of Cid's desk. Her body was fine no cuts or anything but her head was another matter. It wasn't even attached to her body. Her eyes too looked vacant, but there was a look of horror on the rest of her face. There was one other body in the move that Sora couldn't take his eyes off of.

Kairi was in a worse state than the rest. Her body lay in two half, pooled in her life's liquid. All her inside's seemed to flow out of her body. Her face had the same look of horror and vacant gaze. The worst thing about the whole scene was that all the vacant eyes seemed to be looking at Sora. Even though they no longer lived they still seemed to make Sora feel guilty, like he had caused their deaths.

Sora was frozen on the spot, his right hand still holding the handle to the door. He felt sick. Really sick. And evidently he was. He leaned against the door for support and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look any more. He never wanted to see stuff like that again in his whole life.

When Sora was sure he had lost all of his lunch he wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. While still having his eyes closed he slammed the door closed. Sora leaned his back on the door and slide down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest.

Thoughts rushed through Sora mind every second. Who could have done it? Who could kill in cold blood? Was it done in cold blood or revenge? His made Sora think about his parents. From all the Yuffie and Squall had told him of what had happened, he could imagine his parent's lifeless body. Both tied together, blindfolded and gagged. Both bodies full of bullets, unmoving and lifeless.

He remembered the last day he had seen his parents. He had been in a rush to get here after a weekend visit back home. He had said 'bye' and waved. It wasn't even a proper goodbye.

If he had only known it was the last time he would ever get to hug his mum. Or see them smiling and telling him how proud of him they were. The last time he would ever smell his mum's perfume. The last time he would ever hear his dad say anymore of his really rubbish jokes. The last time he would ever hear them laugh.

Did anyone deserve to die? Even though Sora had wished that the Kramers would die, did they really deserve it?

Sora slowly got to his feet and followed the blood trail in the other direction. He was determined to get answers.

Fear started to grip at Sora heart again as he realised that the trail was heading for the bedrooms. Sora's feet speeded up and it wasn't long till the trail ended at another door. This time it was Cloud's room.

The person that could kill in cold blood was through that door. But so were Cloud and Yuffie. Sora hoped to God that Cloud and Yuffie were okay. Sora leaned against the door to see if he could hear anything. There was nothing. No sound. Fear seemed to grow through out Sora's body.

What if it was too late? What if Cloud and Yuffie were dead too? What would he do? Sora's mind screamed for Riku knowing full well that Riku couldn't hear him. He just needed someone with him to open the door. He didn't want to open just in case it was like Cid's office. He had seen too much blood to last him two lifetimes.

Sora reached out to the handle and slowly turned it. He breathed in a deep breath and opened the door wide. In site he saw wasn't at all what he was expecting.

Yuffie and Cloud were both alive and well. Yuffie looked shocked at the figure in the middle of the room. Cloud was also looking at the same figure but he looked shock and a little bit fearful.

In the middle of the room with his back to everyone was Squall. His body was tense and in his right hand was his gunblade, Lionheart. The gunblade was half covered in blood that made a small puddle on the carpeted floor. Each drop of blood made a small plop sound and mixed wit the rest on the floor. Sora stared blankly at Squall's tense back.

"Squall?"

* * *

**LittleMissYaoi is tied to a chair with only her hands free to type. Sora and Riku are at her left staring shocked at the computer screen. The two vampires are at her right side. Bazza is holding LMY favourite Dragon poster and Kitten is holding a lighter.**

**LMY: ::points at screen:: See all better now. ::Bazza and Kitten nod and put the poster and lighter back where they found them::**

**Sora: Squall killed them?**

**LMY: Yeah. No one would expect him too so yeah.**

**Riku: You should have warned people it would have been gory.**

**LMY: I know… anyway I hope you enjoy your Christmas present from me. If I do not update before New Year. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also I am a review whore. I live on reviews. ::hint hint::**


	11. Explaintion and reunion

**Spy School**

**LMY: Now I can write better. The two vampires have been sent back to their owner. Thanks Kerith for letting them attacked me (sarcastically said).**

**Sora: Explain!**

**Riku: Yeah what he said. And put Sora and me back together.**

**LMY: All in due time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Squall?"_

Sora took a step forward his eyes never leaving Squall's back. "Squall?" Squall didn't move his body was tense.

Yuffie coughed. "Squall what happened?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

Squall's arms moved and his gunblade clashed to the ground. Squall's knees gave out under him and he fell to his knees, his body shaking. "I, I killed them!" He said his voice sounded distant.

"Who? Who did you kill?" Yuffie asked softly. Squall couldn't answer. He couldn't bring himself to say.

"Cid, Aeris and Kairi." Said Sora quietly.

Yuffie and Cloud turned to Sora, both surprised. "How do you know?" Asked Cloud.

Sora's stomach twisted. He felt sick again. "I saw them." Sora stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom. He was sure he had already lost all of his lunch earlier but he had guessed wrong. There was still breakfast to loss. Someone handed Sora a towel and he wiped his face. He looked up into apologetic steel gray eyes. "Thanks." Said Sora as he sat back against the bathtub. Cloud and Yuffie kneeled at his sides, Squall stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Said Squall quietly. "I didn't mean for anyone to see… what I had done."

"It's not your fault. It was my own. I shouldn't have followed the trail of blood. I shouldn't have opened the door. It was my own fault." Sora said while suppressing the images that came to his mind. "Anyway we all said we hated them or wanted them dead. So now… we don't have to worry about them getting in our way. Just answer one question, why? Was there something else that made you kill, them?"

Squall smiled slightly and kneeled down in front of Sora. "There was. None of you know this but… I was forced to come here. I was threatened if I didn't come then my dad would have been killed. I believed Cid at first and joined then after a while I didn't think it was possible, but I stay anyway. I had friends here. Good friends." Squall's smiled widened then faded. "But after what happened to your parents I got scared that I would loss my dad. I phoned him and asked him to keep himself safe.

When I suggested about you all living with me I was thinking about how to tell Cid that I was leaving. Then yesterday when I told Sephiroth and Riku to stay at a hotel I got the courage to tell Cid that I was leaving. I asked him today, he called Aeris and Kairi to his office. He told me that I could never leave. Kairi and Aeris had a device thing and Cid told me that it was connected to my dad. He said that if I left then he would kill my dad and I would have no choice but to stay.

I'm not really sure what came over me but I feared that they weren't joking, that that thing really was connected to my dad. I didn't want to loss my. He's the only family I have. So I… I killed them. It didn't really hit me about what I did till Yuffie asked me what had happened." Sora nodded realising what Squall had been through.

Cloud was stunned. "Wow." The others looked at him strangely. "What? That's the most I've ever heard him speak." The other three laughed at Cloud, who pouted which just made them laugh even harder. They all stood up after their laughter had calmed down.

"So… what's going to happen now?" Asked Yuffie.

"If you all pack your stuff we can go and get Sephiroth and Riku before we head over to my place. Meet me in the lobby with all your stuff." Cloud couldn't contain himself. He ran into his bedroom and started backing while saying stuff like 'I coming for you Sephy baby' and 'Me and Sephy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. Yuffie wasn't that far behind him. She raced to her own room and started to pack too. Sora stayed to talk to Squall some more. The pair walked out of Cloud's room and headed for Sora's room.

"Are you already packed?" Sora asked.

Squall nodded. "Yeah. I've even packed all the equipment and stuff. I would really like to keep being a spy, but without any threat."

Sora nodded and smiled. "Me too. I really want to see Riku." Squall smiled and put his hand on Sora's head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure he misses you too."

"How does your dad feel about gays?" Sora asked surprising Squall a bit.

"He's not homophobic if that's what you're worried about. I told him all about you and Riku, Sephiroth and Cloud. He suggested giving Cloud and Sephiroth a wing to themselves." Sora chuckled. "He knows that I'm bi and is perfectly fine with it as long as I'm happy. Anyway what are you really? Gay or bi?"

Sora furrowed his brows. "I don't know. I don't really like guys that much. Just Riku. But then again I don't like girls that much either."

"You don't have to decided. Just as long as your happy and Riku doesn't hurt you."

Sora laughed lightly. "Riku wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm just making sure. You're like my little brother. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Sora smiled again. He seemed to do that I lot lately no matter what had been happening. "Will your dad like us?"

"Even if he didn't it wouldn't say anything. He'll like you, Riku and Yuffie. But Cloud and Sephiroth I'm not to sure about. He'll be able to put up with them just as long as they're not having sex every day."

"That's kind of difficult for them."

"True." They had finally reached Sora's room. "I'll be in the lobby waiting for all of you." Sora nodded and went into his room to pack.

Squall had been busy. At the moment the car and helicopter were outside ready to go. All the equipment was packed on the helicopter, with his own stuff. Clouds motorbike was outside too just waiting for its driver. The first to arrive was Sora. Squall helped Sora put his stuff in the helicopter and waited for Yuffie and Cloud. The said pair arrived together. Their stuff was packed into the car.

"So who's driving what?" Asked Yuffie eagerly.

Squall smiled. He knew what Yuffie was waiting for. "You will be driving the car." Yuffie punched her hand in the air with a 'yes'. "Cloud you get your lovely motorbike of course." Squall really didn't need to say that because Cloud was already on his bike stroking it.

"It's okay. Dad's back." He said to it. Squall shook his head and turned to Sora.

"You can ride with whoever you want."

Sora grabbed on to Yuffie. "I'm riding with Yuffie."

Squall looked a little surprised. "Why?"

"She drives better than Cloud and I'm not that keen on the helicopter." Squall shrugged. Fair point. Yuffie _did_ drive, better than Cloud. Anyone can drive, better than Cloud. It's not that he couldn't drive it was more he couldn't really drive safely. Squall jumped into the helicopter. Sora and Yuffie jumped into the car. Squall took into the air and the car and motorbike followed since Yuffie and Cloud didn't know where the hotel was.

Inside the helicopter Squall had on a headset, which he had attached to his mobile. He phoned the hotel Sephiroth and Riku were at. It ringed and the receptionist picked it up. "Hello and how can I help you?" She said.

"Please can you patch me through to Sephiroth and Riku, who are staying at the hotel. They're expecting this call."

"Sure thing. Can I who is asking for them?"

"Squall Leonhart."

"Please hold." Cheery music with no words played. Through out whole conversation Squall had managed to keep the helicopter at the same height and speed. 'I was probably a woman in a former life.' He thought to myself about his multi tasking. I moment later the music stopped and the phone was ringing again.

"Hey Squall." Said Sephiroth's voice. "You're on speaker phone."

"Hey guys. Pack your stuff. We're coming to get you."

"Great." Said Riku. Squall heard feet and guess that Riku was packing already.

"So how did you all escape?" Asked Sephiroth.

Squall's mouth dried. Who was he supposed to say what he had done? "Umm… I tell you when we get there. You'd be best to pack. We're not that far away. We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." The phone clicked off to a dead line and Squall ended the call. Now the only problem for Squall was thinking of a place to park a helicopter. There was a grass field in the horizon Squall headed to it and landed the helicopter. Yuffie and Cloud weren't that far behind. Squall locked the helicopter and jumped into the car.

"Where now?" Asked Cloud, pulling his bike next to the car.

"I'll give Yuffie directions, you follow." Said Squall.

"Aww, you're no fun. I want to speed." Cloud complained.

"Yeah I know that. That's why I'm riding with Yuffie. Safer."

Yuffie took off with Squall giving the directions. Cloud on his bike followed beside them, looking bored at the slow, safe speed.

They reached the hotel ten minutes later. Everyone got out or off for their vehicles and walked inside. Sephiroth and Riku stood in lobby with all their bags near them. As soon as Cloud and Sora had entered the building they were both attacked with hugs. Squall smiled at the couples, he nodded to Yuffie and they both got all the bags and loaded them into the car.

Sephiroth spotted Squall and Yuffie were waiting at the car. He nodded to Riku, pointing with his head to the car. The two couples headed out, completely missing the looks on the receptionists faces. "Why are all the hot guys either taken, gay or both?" Said the receptionist with shoulder length black hair.

"Just our luck." Said the one with long blonde hair. "The blonde guy was pretty hot too."

"Yeah. The little brunette was cute. Too young for me though." The pair sighed.

"What did you think about the taller brunette?"

"Hot! But knowing our luck he's dating the ninja girl."

"Yeah." The phone rang and the two girls got back to there work.

Outside the hotel Sephiroth was on the motorbike with Cloud. Sora and Riku were in the back seat of the car, with Yuffie driving and Squall in the passenger seat. Cloud's motorbike speeded ahead, because Cloud remembered the way. Sephiroth was holding on tightly to Cloud's waist with his chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. "Did you miss me?" The silver haired youth said over the wind.

"Of course I did."

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Riku to sleep in the same bed as me. I couldn't sleep without you there, and you know I would never think of doing anything with Riku. Him being my little brother and all that." Said Sephiroth.

"I don't mind. I wish I had thought of that. Might have got a lot more sleep. Where was Squall when I needed him?" Joked Cloud.

Sephiroth hit Cloud lightly on the head. "I hope you weren't dreaming about him?"

"If I was you would have been right beside me." Cloud said while smiling to himself.

"That's okay then." Sephiroth sighed. "Squall really needs a boyfriend of girlfriend."

"Yeah. Maybe we should try and set him up with Yuffie." Suggested Cloud.

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Sephiroth as the bike began to slow down near a large field with a helicopter. Cloud stopped the bike and they waited for Yuffie to arrive.

When Yuffie did arrive Squall got out the car and went over to the helicopter. Yuffie got out of the car. "How can you handle the speed he goes at?" She asked Sephiroth.

"I'm used to it." He stated. "Plus I have a need for speed."

Yuffie shrugged and got back into the car. Cloud and Sephiroth jumped on to the bike and waited for Squall to take off. When he did, they were off.

* * *

**LMY: I hope you all had a nice New Year and didn't get too drunk. Though if you did you'll probably had a hangover the next day. I feel so smart, with the whole too young to drink.**

**Sora: I would like to find out what the stuff tastes like?**

**LMY: Most of it doesn't taste nice. I've tried a few but I didn't like them.**

**Riku: I hate hangovers.**

**Sora: When did you have a hangover?**

**Riku: All the time when I was still with my gang.**

**LMY: That should teach you not to drink. Anyway… I should stop acting like my mum. Please review! **


	12. The truth about Cid

**Spy School**

**LMY: Okay to answer a few reviews that I have got. One, no this is not the end. I still have quite a bit more before I end it. Two, someone asked about the videos with Riku in them. Well there's quite a few. They had stuff like Riku waking up with a boner and going for a shower to 'play' with him self. Also Riku has a lot of dirty magazines that he would look at then 'play' with himself some more.**

**Riku: I hate you.**

**LMY: ::pouts:: Don't say that. Or else I'll have to blackmail you to like me.**

**Riku: Fine. I like you.**

**Sora: ::Walks in and notices that Riku is sulking and LMY is smiling happily:: Did I miss something.**

**LMY: Not really. Anyway next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

During the journey Squall had phoned his dad and told him of their arrival. Squall landed the helicopter inside the gates of the Presidents House. Squall landed and got out leaving the engine on. An older man in a suit ran up to Squall. He nodded to Squall, who nodded back. The man got on to the helicopter and flew it over the house, which was more like a mansion. Squall walked to the entrance and waited for Yuffie and Cloud to get through the gates.

The said people stopped their vehicles in front of Squall and climb out or off the vehicles. "So are you going to tell us what how you managed to get away now?" Asked Sephiroth.

Sora, Yuffie, Cloud and Squall all seemed to tense up. "Umm… well." Said Squall nervously. It had been easier killing the Kramer's than telling people what he had done.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. He had never seen Squall nervous before and it was kind of freaky. "What happened?" He asked again.

Squall looked into Sephiroth eyes. It either now or later. Best to tell Sephiroth and Riku now. "I killed them."

If Sephiroth was shocked or anything it didn't show. "Umm… cool." Now all eyes were on Sephiroth. "What?"

"That's just a weird thing to say." Said Yuffie.

"Yeah but Squall's my friend. I won't treat him any different just because of this." Sephiroth turned to Squall. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No but if you freaked out a little bit I might have been able to handle it more."

"SQUALL!" Came a voice from the entrance door. Squall turned around just in time to be glomped. "I'm so glad you decided to come home. I missed you."

Squall smiled and hugged his dad back. "I missed you too."

"Awww." Said Yuffie. Sephiroth gave her a quizzical look.

"That's not like you." He said.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Shows what you know."

Squall and Laguna parted. Laguna was smiling brightly. "Dad I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Sephiroth, Cloud, Sora, Riku and Yuffie." Squall pointed to each and Laguna shook each person's hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Laguna. "Come in." Laguna turned and stared heading in with Squall beside him. The rest followed on into the huge house. Most of them had never seen a house so big. Well apart from the school. Laguna lead them through twisted hallways and into a living area with four couches around a coffee table. Sephiroth and Cloud sat on one. Riku and Sora on another. Yuffie got one to herself. Squall sat next to his dad. "Squall has told me a lot about all of you." Laguna looked over at Sephiroth and Cloud. "Especially you two."

Sephiroth faked shock. "Us? You don't have to worry about us."

Laguna pointed to the door. "Your room is up the stair and on the second right." Sephiroth and Cloud at each other and ran out the room.

"You seem to know us as much as Squall does." Shouted Cloud from outside. Yuffie burst into laughter. Squall shook his head.

"Horny rabbits."

Sephiroth and Cloud burst into the room and stood in awe at the size of it. Their bags had been taken up into the rooms and lay on the king size bed with dark blue velvet covers. Cloud and Sephiroth smirked at each other. Cloud grabbed his bag and ran into the en suite bathroom. Sephiroth stared at the bathroom door. What was Cloud up to? Sephiroth sat on the end of the bed. He had thought him and Cloud were on the same wavelength. It was a new room with a new bed that just had to be christened. But the Cloud runs to the bathroom.

Cloud emerged a few minutes later. And it was not the same Cloud that had went into the bathroom. He was wearing tight leather trousers and a tight leather top the rested just above his navel. In his hand he had two sets of handcuffs. Sephiroth smirk.

Cloud slowly walked towards Sephiroth swaying his hips. "You know, this is a new bed it deserves to be christened." Sephiroth nodded. "Plus we didn't manage to do anything special for our anniversary." Cloud was now standing right in front of Sephiroth with their faces an inch apart. Sephiroth nodded knowing exactly what Cloud was wanting.

"I think we're on the same wavelength."

* * *

"CLOUD!" Screamed Sephiroth through the ceiling. Squall rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"You didn't have to encourage them." He said to Laguna.

Laguna stared at the ceiling. "It would have happened soon or later." Sora and Riku were laughing loudly. They were laughing a bit at the noises from above but mainly about the embarrassed look on Squall's face.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Later on that night there was a buzz at the door. One of the butlers got it. "Who is it?" Asked Laguna.

"It's the police sir." The middle aged man answered. "They want to question Master Squall." At that moment Squall, Yuffie. Riku and Sora were coming down the stairs after seeing their rooms. They all heard it and stopped half way down the spiral stairs. Yuffie turned to Squall.

"Run." She said, her voice strong.

"I can't. I knew something like this would happen. I have to face the consequences." Cloud and Sephiroth had finished their christening of their new bed and walked down the stairs to see the rest of the group had stopped half way.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"The police are here to see Squall." Said Riku.

"Oh." Said Sephiroth. "That's bad."

"Yeah." Said Yuffie. "Tell Squall he needs to run. Now. He won't listen to me."

"Yuffie's right. If you don't hide now you won't be able to stay here and live with your dad. That's why you killed them right? It would all be for nothing." Said Cloud.

"But I deserve to be punished for what I did." Said Squall.

"Stop being a hero and do what you need to do to stay with your dad." Sephiroth said, hoping that Squall would take his advice.

"I deserve it." Squall walked past everyone and headed into the living area were Laguna had taken the two police officers.

"Wait you dumbass." Said Yuffie following after Squall. Squall closed the door to the living room before anyone else could enter. The rest of the group pressed their ears to the door, hoping to hear what is being said. Squall entered the room and sat on the couch opposite the officers.

"Squall these officers are telling me that you're a suspect for a murder investigation." Laguna said hoping for his son to tell him isn't not true. "Squall?"

Squall got a lump in his throat. "Dad." He said hoarsely. He felt like he was breaking. What would his dad thing of him? What would happen to him if he told the truth? Could he even speak let alone about what happened?

The officer with black hair decided it was a good idea to get this over and done with. "We have reason to believe that you killed Kairi, Aeris and Cid Kramer very early this morning." Squall's throat dried up. "Is this true?" Squall couldn't look into his dad's eyes anymore so he looked at the floor. He nodded. Laguna gasped. "I see. Well we also know that Cid was running a Spy School for gifted kids that could use weapons like swords and guns. He has been under investigation of three years but we haven't been able to pin him down for anything. Were you one of the people in the spy school?"

The lump in Squall's throat disappeared. Maybe he wasn't going to prison or anything like that after all. "Yes. My friends and I were all members there."

"How many for you were there not including the Kramer's?" Asked the other officer who had blonde hair.

"Six."

"Who many of you were taught you use weapons?"

"Five of us."

"I know this seems weird to be asking about the school and not about the death of the Kramer's but to be honest Cid was a bigger threat." Said the dark haired officer. "Would you and your friends give us a statement about what happened at the school?"

Squall nodded. "I would. Hold on till I ask the rest." Squall stood up and walked to the door. He opened it quickly and all his friends fell onto the floor. Squall laughed at them while they stood up and brushed them selves off. Squall lead them into the room. "So do you agree."

They all looked to each other. "Sure." Smiled Sephiroth. "Just tell me one thing what was Cid really up to? He told us that he was working for the government."

The blonde officer shook his head. "Cid was making an army. He's one of these people that try to take over the world. And he had the money to do it. He had been chases out of other countries trying to do the same thing."

"Honestly, Squall, you don't have to worry about any. You're not going to be sent to jail or anything. Cid is a typical evil man. We would just like to know your reasons for killing him and his daughters before we can close this case?" Asked the raven haired officer.

Squall let out a sigh of relief. "I did it because Cid threatened to have my dad killed if I didn't stay. Also his daughters were hurting my friends. No one is allowed to do that." Said Squall feeling a lot better about the situation. The two officers smiled to each other. And stood up.

"Thank you. This has been very helpful." Said the blonde. Laguna lead them out. Squall relaxed in his seat. He smiled then started laughing. Yuffie sat down next to Squall.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

Squall calmed himself. "Yeah. I just can't believe that me killing someone turned out to be a good thing."

"Yeah it is pretty strange." Said Sora who yawned. It was getting late and all the travelling and stuff during the day had taken its toll on the younger teen. Riku saw this and lifted Sora over his shoulder. "Riku!"

"Time for bed then." Riku laughed as he carried Sora out of the room. Sora crossed his arms on Riku back. The rest of the group too went up to bed apart from Squall. After they all left Laguna came back into the room.

"Dad. I'm sorry." Squall lowered his gaze. Laguna lifted up Squall face to face him.

"What for?" Laguna asked.

"For not telling you about the spy school. For not telling you what I had done before the police got here." Squall smiled a little. "For not telling you how loud Sephiroth and Cloud could get."

Laguna laughed and hugged his son. "I don't care. I'm just glad that you're back. I missed you. The house is so quiet with just me." Squall hugged back.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**LMY: Mwahahaha! I really like that chapter. And before you ask this is not the last chapter. I still have a few more ideas in my head. **

**Sora: That was nice. Not letting Squall go to jail.**

**LMY: Hot people like Squall shouldn't go to jail. Well in stories they shouldn't.**

**Riku: So… I'm taking Sora into our room to do what exactly?**

**LMY: To sleep. Sora's tired, let him sleep.**

**Riku: Fine fine. Review please.**

**LMY: Yeah please do.**


	13. Ooooo popsicle!

**Spy School**

**LMY: Yo! I'm so hyper at the moment so please ignore my ramblings. I just watched Queer as Folk. That is the most fantastic TV show I have ever seen.**

**Sora: Okay… So what happens in this chapter?**

**LMY: You and Riku get hurt?**

**Riku: Hurt? Hurt how?**

**LMY: Sora gets physically. You get… emotionally hurt doesn't seem like the right word. shrugs Oh well. Enjoy people!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day Sora and Riku decided to go for a walk in a park not to far from the house. It was a beautiful day with not very many clouds in the sky. They walked side by side holding hands. There was quite a few kids running around and playing by the swings. The pair sat down to watch the kids play. Sora's thought seemed to drift to his own life. Thinking back, it didn't really get interesting till he moved to the spy school. He had been at the spy school since his thirteenth birthday. He had been the first one there and that was when he first met Kairi.

She hadn't changed much over the years. Always being to close for Sora's comfort, giggly and too chatty for her own good. At least now he didn't have to worry about being glomped. Unless Riku started doing it. Which Sora hoped me wouldn't.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Asked Riku, bringing Sora out of his thoughts. Sora faced Riku and noticed the ice cream van not to far away. Sora nodded. "What do you want?"

"Popsicle please." Riku nodded and got up to get it. Sora smiled after Riku. They hadn't been together very long but to Sora it seemed lie he had know Riku for all of his life. It felt right being with the silver haired youth… like it was meant to be.

Sora's life had gotten a lot more interesting since Riku joined their little gang. Riku was the first one to try and comfort Sora after his parents were killed. A ghost smile crossed his face. That night Riku had spent the night in Sora's room. And Sora had loved every minute of it.

Riku came back with the Popsicle and an ice cream cone. Riku handed the Popsicle to Sora. He took off the wrapped and started to eat his strawberry flavoured ice. Riku started to eat his own but stopped when me head Sora moan a little. Riku turned to Sora to see the brunette sucking happily to his treat. The way Sora was eating was putting a lot of images into Riku's mind and he couldn't help the tightness in his pants.

He gulped and turned away and tried to eat his own food. 'Does he have any idea about what he's doing to me?' Thought Riku. Sora moaned quietly. 'Guess not.' Riku tried to not listen to the noises Sora was making. He licked his ice cream and tried to think about anything else… rabbits. Yeah little fluffy bunny rabbits. No wait- Horney fluffy bunny rabbits. Riku groaned he just couldn't win. His mind was screaming at him. 'Jump him. Sora's doing it on purpose so that you would jump him. _No don't jump him. Think of the children playing. _But we're still children. _So? Think of the children._' Riku felt like he had a little angel on one shoulder and a little devil on the other. And he didn't know which to choose.

Luckily for Riku, he didn't have to make that decision because Sora had moved to sit on his lap. "Enjoying your ice cream?" Asked the brunette as he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not as much as you are enjoying yours." Said Riku. "You did that on purpose didn't you? All that moaning?"

Sora giggled. "You noticed." Sora stopped smiled. "Did I just giggle?"

Riku smiled. "Yeah."

"God! I'm turning into Kairi."

Riku laughed. "Maybe Kairi evil spirit has decided it wanted to be with you forever."

Sora laughed. "That wouldn't surprise me." Sora looked behind Riku and his face fell. "Umm… Riku."

"What is it?" Riku turned his head, but before he could something hit him really hard on the back of his head. Everything seemed to get dark and blurry. Then all the lights went out.

"Riku!"

* * *

Riku slowly opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus. He tried to move but his body felt like it had been stuck with super glue. When his eyes did focus he saw Sora on the opposite wall, his arms in chains above his head, his feet just touching the ground.

"You're awake." Said Sora.

Riku nodded. "Did you see who took us here?"

Sora shook his head. "I just woke up a few minutes ago." Sora smiled a little. "I like my view."

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. He looked down and realised that he wasn't wearing a top. His left arm was strapped to a table, by belt straps, with a lie detector machine. On his arm and chest there were stuck on wires that were attached to the machine. His upper body was attached to the chair he was sitting on with duct tape.

"You're still horney after been knocked out?" Sora just smiled and nodded.

"Can you reach your watch?" Asked Sora.

Riku tired to move his head. Lucky for him he could and he managed to hit the button so that the rest of the group could hear them. "Hey guys are you there? Sora and me are a little bit need of help."

Sora laughed. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora. "We have no idea where we are and we both can't move very much." Sora head turned to the door.

"Someone coming." He said. Just then the door opened and four men in there late twenties walked in. One of them walked to the other side of the table from Riku and sat down. Two of them walked over to Sora. One of the two was holding something in his hand but Riku couldn't see what. The last one, 'probably the leader' thought Riku, stood in front of him.

"I have a few questions for you that I hope you will answer with out any… complications." Said the leader with a smirk.

* * *

**LMY: I'm sorry. That's the worst place to leave it at but I hope it will make you want to read more. I know. I am evil.**

**Sora: Horney Sora wants sex!**

**Riku: Horney Sora is making Riku horney.**

**LMY: ::sighs:: Don't worry you can have sex… soon.**

**Sora: How soon?**

**LMY: Umm… next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Riku: I thought you were finishing this story soon. **

**LMY: Oh I will be. Just wanted to have one more thing happen before hand. I think all in all there should be two more chapters. Please review all you lovely nice sweet people out there that want more. Free… COOKIES! **


	14. Awww Sora!

**Spy School**

**LMY: Okay so maybe I lied. Next chapter is where all the pain and stuff comes in. I'm sorry. I was trying not to make the last chapter too late.**

**Riku: Let me get this straight. All the things you said at the start of the last chapter happen in this chapter?**

**LMY:nods: Yip.**

**Sora:hugs Riku: I don't want to get hurt.**

**Riku:strokes Sora's back: I don't want you to get hurt either. But with her I don't think we have a choice.**

**LMY: No you don't. Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_I have a few questions for you that I hope you will answer with out any… complications." Said the leader with a smirk._

Riku glared at the man, who had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "Don't tell him anything, Riku." Said Sora as he glared at the two men near him. One had black and the other light blonde.

Riku smiled at Sora as the brunette tried to kick the black haired man who tired to grab him.

"Where is the President?" Asked the leader.

Riku just laughed at the man. "Like I would know that." The leader glared at Riku.

"But you live with him. You must know where he is?"

Riku smiled. "I may live with him but that does mean I know where he is every minute of every day."

The leader was getting frustrated. He turned to the guy at the lie detector, with dirty blonde hair. The guy just shrugged not really telling if Riku was telling the truth or not. Riku sighed. 'Great their lie thing doesn't work.'

"You are going to tell us what we want to know or else your little boyfriend gets it." Riku looked at the man confused. How did this guy know Sora was his boyfriend. The leader noticed the look on Riku's face. "It's kind of hard not to notice him sitting on your lap."

Riku smiled at Sora. That little minx. Sora smiled back with a little blush on his face. The leader seemed to be getting impatient about the goo-goo eyes Sora and Riku were passing to each other. "What are the security codes for the President's house?"

Riku rolled his eyes and looked the leader. "I don't know." He said tiredly. The leader looked at the lie detector man, who shrugged. The Leader looked at Sora.

"Boys." He said with an evil smirk. The one with black hair grabbed Sora's legs so that he couldn't kick at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Sora as he tried to struggle free, but without any luck. The blonde one moved his hands to Sora trouser and unzipped them. Sora got a bad feeling deep down, knowing that this wasn't good. The blonde man lowered Sora's trousers and then his boxers. Sora blushed. The only one who had ever seen him was Riku, which he didn't mind, it was just that there were four other men in the room. "Let me go!" The man reached around Sora and grabbed his butt. Sora felt something tried to get in him. He started to breathe quicker as fear and panic rushed through his body. Then he felt what e feared. Something hard was being push into him. "Ahhhh!" It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Sora!" Shouted Riku as he tried to move out of his chair.

"Tell us what we want to know and your boyfriend will be safe."

Riku rounded on the brunette man. "I told you I don't know anything!" Riku glared at the Leader. The brunette man looked at the lie detector man, who just shrugged again. The leader nodded to the blonde man near Sora.

Sora felt what ever it was go deeper into him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes shut. Tears were building up behind his eyes. He wished desperately that it would stop hurt o much. 'Make it stop.' He thought to whoever would listen. 'Please make it stop.'

Riku's eyes were wide and he struggled to get out of the chair to help Sora. "I told you! I don't know anything!" Screamed Riku. "Let Sora go NOW!" The leader looked bored.

"Let go." He said to the rest of the guys. The lie detector man packed up the lie detector and left, the other two following behind. The leader smirked down at Riku. "Well if you don't know anything then we can at least get a little reward from you both." The brunette man put a set of keys on the table. "Let's see if you can save him."

With that the leader man left. Both the door had even be properly shut Riku was trying to free himself. He lowered his head to the buckles around his arm. He quickly freed his arm and began to tear off the duct tape on his chest. It hurt but Sora was more important at the moment.

Once Riku was free he grabbed the set of keys and stood in front of Sora. He wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and lifted him up, to take the weight off of the brunette's wrists. "Sora?" The brunette nodded. "I'm going to take that thing out of you. I need you to relax so that I don't hurt you any more." Sora nodded again. Riku whispered into Sora's ear. "I promise to make it all better afterwards." Sora smiled slightly.

Riku reached around Sora with his free hand, and felt for the thing inside Sora. He found it and slowly pulled it out. Sora cringed. "Bite my shoulder if it hurts too much. I don't mind." Sora took Riku's advice. Sora bite Riku's shoulder until the thing was fully out of him. Sora moved his mouth away from Riku's shoulder and saw the red bite mark he left.

"Riku…"

Riku smiled slightly. "It's okay. Can always tell people that it's a love bite." Sora smiled back. Riku lifted Sora up a little more. He took the keys out of one hand and into the other so he could unlock the shackles. Sora's wrists were free and he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"Thank you."

"I would never leave you in trouble." Riku kisses Sora lightly on the lips. The silver haired youth lifted Sora back to the chair. Riku sat down with Sora on his lap, making sure that Sora wasn't hurt anymore. Riku talked into his watch. "Guys? Right now would be a great time to come and get us." He guessed they had heard everything that had happen. Riku pressed a button so that the group couldn't hear them. "Are you okay Sora?"

Sora buried his head in Riku's chest. "It hurts." Riku stroked Sora's back to comfort him.

* * *

**LMY: Mwahahahaha! My birthday tomorrow. Sorry but I've been telling everyone. I'm just so excited. And I don't know why. I'm only going to be 17. Anyway for anyone that likes Harry Potter I'm writing a fan fiction for it that will be starting tomorrow (Thursday 3rd Feb). **

**Riku:growls: You hurt Sora!**

**LMY: I pre-warned you.**

**Sora: She right Riku. Anyway we wouldn't have been able to stop it at all.**

**Riku: True. Review please. She's trying to see if she can make up to 100 reviews. And she's so close.**

**LMY: Next chapter will be the last! Peace Out!**


	15. The End

**Spy School**

**LMY: Well people. This has been fun but sadly this is the last chapter.**

**Sora: Will there be a lemon?**

**LMY: _Sigh_ Yes there will be a lemon.**

**Riku: Good, good. **

**LMY: Someone asked me about a sequel but I don't think I will have enough ideas. So sorry folks, there won't be a sequel. But I do hope you enjoyed reading this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifthteen**

Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and Sephiroth ran through the huge house. Maids and servants gave the all funny looks then went back to work. The four ran into Squall's room. Squall started searching his room will the rest sat on his bed. They had heard the whole conversation between Riku, Sora and the other guys. And it didn't sound good.

"I wonder what happened to Sora?" Cloud asked. The other three gave Cloud a funny look. They had all figures it out from the sounds and everything. Squall went to his wardrobe and started to fling things out of it. 'Must be a blonde moment.' Thought Sephiroth.

"Damnit!" He cussed as he searched in boxes at the bottom. "Aha!" Squall pulled out a box shaped thing out of this wardrobe. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and worked the machine.

"Is that the tracking device?" Asked Cloud. Squall nodded and a little satellite started to twirl around. The lights flickered on. One red light was shining brightly.

'They're probably close together.' Thought Squall. He smiled a little. Glad that Sora had Riku with him and vice-versa.

"Did you find them?" Sephiroth asked. Squall nodded. The brunette pointed at the red dot. "But that's only one."

"Well they must be close together. Come on lets go get them." Squall stood up.

"You want me to keep check of the dot again?" Asked Yuffie.

"If you don't mind." Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "Okay. Cloud and Sephiroth can you get the car?" The couple nodded and left.

"You're a natural leader Squall." Said Yuffie as the pair left.

"Thanks." Squall smiled at Yuffie. "Erm… Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"After all this is sorted out do you umm… want to go… out sometime?" Squall had a light blush across his cheeks and had looked away.

Yuffie smirk. "Are you asking me on a date?" She said playfully.

"Umm… yeah." The brunette said quietly.

"Sure. I'd love to." Squall was surprised. He wasn't that sure if Yuffie had liked him in that way. But he knew now. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips before running out of the room. Squall run down the corridor and almost hit his dad.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

Laguna stopped. "Why are you in a rush?" He asked his son.

"Sora and Riku have been kidnapped and Sephiroth, Cloud and I are going to save them." Squall was about to run again until he realised something. "Oh by the way if some phones you asking for ransom money, stall them until I phone your mobile phone." With that Squall started running again.

"Okay." Shouted Laguna as Squall went out the door. Squall went outside the house to where Sephiroth and Cloud were standing with the car.

"You want to drive?" Sephiroth asked Squall. Squall nodded and got in to the driver's seat. Sephiroth and Cloud jumped into the back.

"Why can't I drive?" Asked Cloud as he pouted and crossed his arms over his shoulders. Squall looked in the car mirror.

"Because we want to save Riku and Sora without being stopped by the police for speeding." Cloud just continued to pout as Squall started the car in the direction. With one hand he switched on his watch, to hear and speak to Yuffie. "Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"What way should I go?"

"Alright. Take the next… umm, right and go straight down to the end of the street. I'll tell you more then." Squall did as she said. He took the next right and followed the street to the end. It was a dead end, well for cars anyway. Before Squall could say anything Yuffie spoke again. "I know what you're going to say. I know it's a dead end. You all need to get out of the car."

So the three males did as they were told and got out of the car. Yuffie gave them more intrusions that they followed. They found themselves outside three giant warehouses.

"Why do all warehouses looked the same?" Cloud asked.

"To confuse blonde people like you." Said Squall smirking. Cloud pouted and moved closer to Sephiroth.

"He's being nasty to me again." Whispered the blonde so that Squall could just hear. Sephiroth shook his head and took Cloud's hand in his bigger one. Squall walked on ahead while talking to Yuffie. Cloud stuck his tongue out at Squall's back.

"There should be three warehouses in front of you. Take the middle one." Said Yuffie.

"Okay." Squall replied as he walked ahead. Cloud and Sephiroth followed closely behind him.

Once they got to the warehouse Squall tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Sephiroth tried the door to. It still wouldn't budge. Then Cloud demanded he try. The blonde hid the handle from the other two's sight then calmly pushed the door open.

Squall looked at Sephiroth. "He picked the lock, didn't he?" Squall asked. Sephiroth nodded and they all walked in. They were careful about guard, but there was none in sight.

"Kind of stupid not having any guards." Said Cloud.

"This bunch is stupid. Did you here the questions they asked? Either criminals are getting dumber or we're getting smarter." Said Sephiroth.

"I like the second idea." Yuffie said from Squall's watch. "Stop!" At the moment Cloud had been half way through a step. He stopped right there and tried to keep his balance. "Squall to your right. They're there." Squall turned to his right and saw an old wooden door.

Squall moved out the way. "Cloud, will you do the honours?"

Cloud smiled and walked over to the door. "Certainly." Cloud took out a piece of metal, which used to be a paperclip. He put it in the lock and moved it about. He heard a little click and opened the door.

Riku and Sora were sitting on the floor hugging. Riku didn't have his top on. "Been getting some while being locked in here, huh Riku?" Said Sephiroth playfully. Riku growled a little and grabbed his top and put it on.

"Ready to go home?" Squall asked. Riku and Sora nodded. Riku picked Sora up and carried him bridal style.

"Thank you." Whispered Sora, as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"It's no problem. I don't want you to hurt any more than you do." Riku kissed Sora's temple. Squall lead the way out. Sephiroth and Cloud walked behind Sora and Riku to make sure no one was following them. Lucky for the group these criminals didn't come after them. When they were out of the building Squall phoned his dad and told him everything was fine now and not to pay any money.

The five walked back to the car and got in. Riku sat in the back with Sra on his lap. Sephiroth sat next to them and Cloud sat beside Squall, who was driving. Cloud turned in his seat. "So what happened in there?" He asked. Everyone in the car went silent. Cloud looked around. "What's I say?"

"We'll tell you when we get back, okay?" Said Yuffie.

Cloud nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Once the group got back home Riku carried Sora into the house and straight up into they're room. He carefully put Sora on the bed. "Are you still sore?" Riku asked concerned. 

Sora nodded. "A little bit."

Riku sat down next to Sora on the bed. "I did promise to make it better." Smiled Riku.

Sora narrowed his eyes a little. "How?"

Riku's smile turned into a smirk. "Well you'll need to take off your clothes."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not having sex."

Riku chuckled. "I promise you it's not sex. Do you trust me?" Sora nodded and Riku smiled lovingly. Slowly Sora removed his top and blush a little. He was sort of embarrassed about being naked in front of Riku. He had done it before but that time Riku wasn't really awake.

Riku noticed Sora's nervousness. "If you want I can take my clothes off too?"

"I thought you said it wasn't sex?"

"It isn't. But if it makes you feel more comfortable then I will." Sora nodded. If Sora had felt uncomfortable before he was even more so after Riku took off his own top. Riku was muscular but lean. Sora felt inadequate with his skinny build. "Sora?"

Sora lowered his gaze. "I know you love me, but how can you? I don't even think I'm that great."

"But I think you're amazing."

"But I'm so skinny and you're so…" Sora looked at Riku's chest and blushed.

Riku smiled softly at Sora and moved closer to him. "I like your body, Sora. But I love your personality more." Riku lifted up Sora's chin. "I love your eyes and how they shine. And your smile." Riku kissed Sora gently. When Riku moved back his expression changed from lovely to cheery. "Now if we delay much longer I won't be able to put plan 'Make Sora Fell Better' into action."

"So what are you going to do that needs me to take my clothes off?"

"Have you ever heard of a rim job?" Sora shook his head. "Well that. Just relax and let me do all the work."

Sora nodded and with his confidence boost he unzipped his trouser, and with Riku's help, got them off. With Riku's help again he took off his boxers. Riku took off his own trousers and boxers. "Can you lie on your stomach please?" Sora rolled on to his front. He was pretty relaxed now. He trusted Riku and knew that the silver haired boy wouldn't hurt him. As Sora rested his head on his arms he didn't notice Riku's funny facial expressions.

'Sephiroth better not be lying about this. I don't want to hurt Sora and I've never done this before. If Sephiroth is lying, I'm going to make sure that he pays.' Thought Riku. Riku shook himself and tried to relax. Riku just looked at the brunette for a moment. Sora was completely relaxed with his head on his arms and his eyes closed over. Riku admired the trust Sora had in him.

A smirk grew on Riku's hansom face. He leaned down and licked Sora's left bum cheek all the way up to the brunette's neck. Riku did the same to the other side of Sora's spine. The brunette moaned a bit. "Riku…"

Riku licked his lips. Sora tasted really nice. Riku lowered his head and kissed Sora's bum. The silver haired boy put both his hands on Sora's bum and moved the cheeks apart so he could see Sora's opening. Riku licked at Sora's opening and a few times thrust his tongue into Sora. Riku was pleased about the moans and cute noises that Sora was making.

"Mmm! Riku!"

Sora was wriggling out on the bed. His fist full of bed covers. It just felt so good. Okay so maybe sex was sounding better to Sora. Each time Riku thrust his tongue in Sora was sent closer on a high. The brunette wanted more and he moved back a bit so he was closer to Riku.

Riku smirked to himself as Sora moved closer. Riku moved away and put two fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He leaned down on Sora and he kissed the boy's neck. He inserted one finger into Sora's tight opening. He inserted his second finger while his he left love bites on Sora's neck.

"Mmnah!" Moaned Sora. "Riku!"

Riku's other hand found it's way around Sora waist to Sora's ever growing erection. Riku was happy that Sora was enjoying himself. Riku stroked the brunette's member in time with his finger thrusts.

"Please Riku…"

"Please what?" Whispered Riku into Sora's ear.

"Take me."

Riku smirked. "I thought you didn't want sex?"

"I changed my mind!"

Riku smiled widely. "Okay dokie." Riku flipped Sora over so that the brunette was on his back. Riku leaned over Sora and nibbled the boy's ear. Meanwhile Riku pulled open the bedside drawer and searched for the lube. He knew Sora was probably lubricated enough but he just wanted to make such that he didn't hurt Sora. Riku found it and took it out of the drawer and set it on the bed next to Sora. Riku moved back to admire Sora. The brunette's eyes were half open, his cheeks were flushed. There was a love bite right at the nape of his neck. Sora mouth was hanging open ready to be claimed. Riku was about to claim it when there was a knock at the door.

"Sora? You there?" Came Cloud's voice.

"Did you lock the door?" Asked Sora quietly. Riku eyes widened and he ran to the door just as Cloud was about to open it. Riku slammed it shut and locked it.

"Oh I see. You two are getting _busy,_ aren't you?" Said Cloud in a sultry voice. Riku leaned against the door and sighed. At this moment he really did want Cloud to go. Riku looked over at Sora. He was lying on the bed totally open and ready. His whole body was flushed and there was a look of longing in his slightly glazed blue eyes. Sora's arousal was in plain sight. Riku guessed that Sora wanted release after all the teasing he did.

"You're right Cloud we are kind of busy at the moment so could you…"

"Alright I'll go. Just don't fuck Sora too hard, okay Riku?"

Riku wanted to say 'that's up to Sora' but he had a feeling if he said that Cloud wouldn't go away so quickly. "Okay I won't."

"Good boy. Oh Sora I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Shouted Sora from the bed. Riku heard footsteps moving away from the door. Riku ran back to the bed.

"Now where were we?" Riku licked Sora's neck. Riku grabbed the lube and took the top off. He put a big dollop on his hands and spread it on his erection. The silver haired boy put some on his two fingers then flung the tube over his shoulder. Riku slowly inserted one finger into the younger boy. Sora moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Sora pulled Riku into a kiss while Riku inserted his second finger. Riku scissor his fingers while his tongue battled against Sora's.

Riku removed his fingers. "Riku please…" Whimpered Sora. Riku looked at his lustful lover. The older boy moved Sora legs apart and put his hands on the brunette's waist. Riku position himself at Sora's entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Riku asked as he teased Sora. The brunette nodded his head furiously. Riku slowly entered Sora while keeping a firm hold on Sora's hips. Riku kissed Sora hungrily as he push himself all the way to the hilt. Sora moaned into the kiss. Riku moved out and back in again, thrusting slowly. Sora eagerly lifted his hips to meet Riku's thrusts.

"Harder!" Moaned Sora loudly. Riku thrust harder and leaned down to kiss Sora's exposed neck. Sora wrapped his slim legs around Riku's waist, and tightened his grip each time Riku thrust in.

"Sora!" Moaned Riku into Sora's neck. Riku intertwined his finger with Sora's and put the brunette's arms above his head. Riku kissed Sora hungrily and Sora kissed back just as hungrily. Sora's back arched and he came, spilling his seed all over his and Riku's stomachs. Riku bit his lip as Sora's insides clenched around his length. With a strangled moan, Riku came inside his lover.

Riku removed himself from the younger boy and lay beside him. Sora sighed happily and curled up to Riku. "You're a sex junkie." Riku said tiredly.

Sora shook his head. "No. I'm a Riku junkie…" He said sleepily.

* * *

Cloud walked happily down the corridor to his and Sephiroth's room. He opened the door and walked in. "Guess what?" He said as he closed the door behind him. 

"…"

"Riku and Sora are at it again. And I just saw Squall going into Yuffie's room. And also I saw the head butler, you know the one with darker skin, well he went into Laguna's room. I know that sounds normal but I listened in for and believe me what I heard wasn't the normal butler and master thing. Well it could have been if Laguna was into that sort of fetish thing." Cloud cocked his head. "Are you okay Sephy?" Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a tight hug. "Sephy what is it?"

Sephiroth pulled away and looked Cloud deep in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" Cloud was… stunned. Sephiroth was a bit worried about the reaction. He quickly pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. "I know this is a bit sudden and I know it won't be like a real wedding. But it is legal and… I love you." Sephiroth looked down at the simple but elegant ring.

"Yes."

Sephiroth's head shot up. "What?"

Cloud smiled. "I said yes." Cloud hugged Sephiroth and kissed him.

**THE END**

* * *

**LMY: I hope you enjoyed this last instalment of Spy School as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Maybe I should have put that into two different chapters? _Shrugs_ Oh well, it's done now. **

**Sora: LittleMissYaoi has promised Riku and me that she will be writing another KH stories. But when is she's going to start it I have no idea.**

**Riku: If things go the way they are not till at least the summer.**

**Sora: But that's so far away.**

**Riku: I know.**

**LMY: Anyway… Thank you soooo much for the 105 reviews. I appreciate everything from all you guys out there even with my irregular updating. I hope you have a good life ahead of you. Till next time! Yeehaw! **

**Peace Out,  
****LittleMissYaoi A.K.A. Jennie, Jeff or Jeffiner (whichever)**


End file.
